New Lives & Lost Friends
by underc0vergirl
Summary: *CHAPTER 22 IS NOW POSTED.* Lives change and friendships are lost when Kathy leaves Elliot and he goes running to Olivia.  *DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm new on here. Let me know what you really think of this. I have more written…should I post it?

Elliot Stabler looked across at the empty seat where his old partner, Olivia Benson used to sit. His new partner Sandra Rodriguez now sits there in her place. He couldn't believe she had left after everything that had happened.

_It had been a year since he came home to find Kathy's car packed and loaded to go. As he entered the house they shared together, he found her sitting with Eli._ _He stood there stunned as Kathy told him _

"_Elliot, I really don't want to hurt you but I can't go living like this. I have to tell you something," -_she raised her hand,_ "please don't say anything just let me talk. Elliot I'm three months pregnant with another man's baby and Eli isn't your son." _

_He was so angry and speechless that all he could do was watch her walk out the door, into her car and drive away._

As he sat at his desk he couldn't believe that it had been a year ago that Kathy had walked out and a week later they had been officially divorced. Only months after that, his partner Olivia Benson had left. Elliot couldn't believe that Liv had been gone for seven months now and he hadn't received so much as a phone call from her. He, of course, had tried to call her several times but the line had been disconnected and she had moved out of her apartment.

As he sat staring at her empty chair he thought about their last conversation.

"_Hey Liv, what do you say. Do you want to grab a drink?"_

"_I really can't El, I'm sorry. I'm swamped and really need to catch up on all this paperwork" _-motioning to the stacks of papers that covered the top of her desk.

"_Come on Liv, we haven't gone out for a drink in months. Not since –"_

"—**El…El…ELLIOT?"**

Elliot looked up to see his new partner Sandra, staring at him.

"**You okay El? You were so spaced out; it took me a while to get your attention. What's on your mind?"**

"**Nothing, I'm fine. I left the Ross case on your desk to look over, something just doesn't seem right."**

"**Okay, I'll have a look at it."**

Olivia woke to the cry of a baby. She took about three steps across her room, picked up the screaming infant and rubbed her back.

"_**Ella shh shh it's okay Mommy's here."**_

It was only a matter of moments before she settled down. Olivia walked down the hall and into the kitchen to fix Gabriella a bottle. She had never really called the baby girl Gabriella though, it was always Ella. Probably because she saw so much of her baby's father in her little girl. Her eyes, her nose, the way her forehead got all scrunched up when it looked like she was getting frustrated. It had been seven months since she had last seen Ella's dad and the time apart was really hard on her. She hadn't even been able to pick up the phone to call and say that she was okay. She couldn't even reach for the phone to call him on the nights she really needed him. She left him and her job because she did love him and she didn't think he was ready for another child. So now she sat in a new apartment with a new phone number, rocking her baby girl in the living room while she fed her the bottle thinking back to the day Ella was conceived.

_It had been pouring for hours so she had decided just to stay in for the night. It was just going to be another lazy night on the couch the t-shirt she had stolen from El and a comfy pair of shorts…until she heard a knock on the door. As she walked to answer the door, the knocks grew closer together. She opened the door to find her partner soaked head to toe standing in a small puddle of water. Olivia was shocked but she didn't ask any questions she just ushered him in. She went to go find him some dry clothes, he was lucky that she liked her clothes baggy. She took off the top she had on that belonged to him and handed it to him; then walked to her bedroom to find him pants and a new top fro herself. _

_Elliot had followed her into the bedroom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly moved some hair away from her neck and kissed it slowly. Olivia turned to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes met it was as if they connected. Elliot moved his head in closer, Olivia smiled as if giving him the "nod of approval". He leaned in closer and their lips met. They kissed slow and softly then deepened the kiss. Olivia pulled away and looked up at Elliot._

"_El, what about K—"_

"_Don't worry about it Liv." He told her as he pulled her closer._

_They began to kiss again and tumbled toward the bed. Before she knew it, they were making love. She had never known how passionate Elliot was but she knew that she would never forget. She laid there in his arms feeling so safe and secure, she knew her life would never be the same. She turned to face El and he was already awake, she smiled at him but he looked tore. _

"_I know this was just a mistake. Liv—"_

She shook herself out of the past and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She said softly to Ella,

"**Don't worry I never thought of that night as a mistake."**

Elliot wondered if it had been something he said to her that made her leave. He replayed the four months before Olivia had left over and over in his head, the same line kept repeating.

"…_Liv, do you mind if we just forget about this…it was only one time. Let's just put it behind us and move on."_

How could he have been so stupid to believe she would be fine with just moving on after that intimate night they had shared together. He hadn't been fine with it but he didn't want to complicate things and he didn't think she shared the same feelings as him. He couldn't believe what an asinine thing he had done and it had cost him his partner and his best friend. He thought about that one night they had spent together that had changed his life completely.

_It was right after Kathy had left him, he found himself walking out that same door she had and pulling it closed tight. He was soon in the car and driving around. He had ended up driving all the way to Olivia's apartment. It was pouring and he had found the only parking spot that he could, which happened to be far from the apartment entrance. By the time, he got to the door he was soaked. He walked the four flights of stairs to her apartment door. When she answered the door, he had seen the surprised look on her face. He couldn't decided if she was upset or happy—_

"**El…ELLIOT?"**

"**Hmm..sorry Sandra. What's going on?"**

"**Elliot, what's been going on with you lately? You're distracted and not focusing like you did when I first started here. Anyway, Cragen just gave us our assignment. There are new leads on the Ross case, another girl has come forward we have to go talk to her."**

"**Okay. Want me to drive?"**

"**Sure."**

They walked out of the precinct and got into the car. They drove to the house of the new little girl that had come forward to see if she could help to make their case. Once they got there, they began to talk to the little girl's mother and then started to ask the little girl questions.

Olivia had managed to get all of her and Ella's laundry done, as well as washing all the dirty baby bottles and dishes. She even had time to prepare some baby bottles with formula. This is what her life had become washing dirty laundry, baby bottles and dishes but she didn't care. She loved her life now; she loved Ella with everything she had. Olivia jumped in the shower real quick because she knew it wouldn't be long before her little girl was up again. Not long after she had gotten out of the shower and was drying off she heard the baby starting to whimper. So she threw on some clothes and went over to pick up Ella.

Her gentle touch had instantly soothed the baby, who was lying happily in her arms. Olivia feed the baby again, changed her diaper and got her dressed for the day. Today they were going to meet Olivia's very good friend Casey Novak at a local park. So she got the baby dressed, packed a diaper bag and got the baby settled in her car seat. She turned around to grab the baby's stroller but she remembered that she packed it in the car the previous day, so she wouldn't have to today; so she walked out the door with her diaper bag and purse in one hand and the baby in her car seat in the other. Olivia got to her car fastened the baby car seat to the base, and then got into the passenger's seat.

Ella was really good on car rides; she fell asleep within seconds of pulling out the parking lot and slept till the time they reached their destination. Pulling into the park parking lot, Olivia had immediately spotted Casey. Olivia pulled into the closest spot and Casey ran to the car. Casey immediately went for the back door of the car and took out the car seat that held her favorite little girl, while Olivia took the diaper bag and stroller out of the car. Once they got settled, they started to walk to the path around the park.

"**Liv, look at her! She has gotten so big since the last night I saw her and she just keeps getting cuter."**

"**Thanks, Case. You haven't told anyone at the precinct where I am or what's going on…right?**

"**Of course, I haven't Liv. I knew if I told anyone, including this precious little girl's father, that you would bite my head off. I still don't understand why you won't tell him."**

"**Case, you don't understand. The morning after he said it was a mistake and that we should just forget it ever happened. A week later, his divorce was settled. I had found out that I was pregnant two weeks after that and he finally seemed to be happy again, I couldn't do that to him."**

"**Liv,"**—gesturing to Ella **"look at her. He'd be an idiot not to want to be apart of her life. I think you're thinking too little of El, he probably just didn't want to complicate things between you guys and that's why he said the things he did. Come on, you know that deep down he truly loves you, this time apart has been eating him alive."**

"**Ella and I we've been doing fine on our own. Being a single mother isn't as hard as I thought it would and it's very rewarding. Plus I have you and my neighbors to watch her when I have to go to work. I have a solid support system."**

"**You can't keep living like this, without El. I can see it's hurting you being away from him and it's no good for you. You just won't admit it, you guys were partners for eleven years, he saw you more then he saw his own wife." **

Looking down, at the adorable little girl and her big blue eyes, Casey went to pick up Ella while they sat on a bench in the park and continued to talk.

"**Oh come here, little girl Aunt Casey wants to hold you."**

"**Ya know, Case. You are going to spoil her rotten."**

"**Hey that's what aunts are for…so you better get used to this" **looking down at the baby in her arms, **"because this is going to be one very spoiled little girl."**

"**Oh, Aunt Casey what would we do without you. We really should be leaving now though, because I'm on call at work. I don't understand why they need the Technical Support Staff working all hours of the day. I really regret this transfer to the new precinct but the new position gives me more time to spend with this little bundle of joy."**

Casey walked Olivia back to her car and hooked the baby's car seat into the base as Olivia put away the diaper bag and stroller. They hugged good-bye and Olivia honked the horn as she drove away.

Elliot sat across from Sandra at their desks; he was so busy filling out paperwork from their busy day that he didn't notice her staring at him. Once he finished filling out all his paperwork, he looked up.

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**No. Why would you think that Elliot?"**

"**Because you're staring at me."**

"**Oh, I was just noticing how focused you get when you are thinking really hard about what you are doing. Cragen said we can leave for the night. There's nothing left that can be done tonight. Want to go grab a drink?"**

"**No, I think I'll pass I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to catch up on sleep. See you tomorrow."**

"**Okay, see you tomorrow."**

_Elliot thought back to the previous day in Cragen's office._

"_I swear Stabler you better be nice to this one. This is the third replacement since Liv left. You can't keep driving them away. This one better not leave."_

"**On second thought, why not just let me grab my jacket."**

"**Really? But you seemed so dead set against going."**

"**No it will be good for me I haven't been out in a while, not since…well never mind. Let's go."**

"**Okay."**

So they walked out of the precinct together, just talking about little things like what made Sandra decide to move to New York.

"**So El, you obviously know the area better then me, where is there a good bar?"**

"**There's a good one that I like about fifteen blocks away, it's a little pricy but it's worth it."**

"**Well my apartment is only twelve blocks away, the bar in my kitchen is stocked; so it will be a lot closer, cheaper and comfier. Only if you want to though."**

"**Yeah, that's fine with me."**

They got in their separate cars and he followed her the twelve blocks to her apartment building. He found a parking spot close to hers, then followed her up the two flights of steps to her apartment.

"**So what do you want to drink, I basically have it all."**

"**Actually water is fine."**

"**Okay. Make yourself comfortable I'll be right back."**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was just finishing up cleaning the dishes from dinner when the phone rang.

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Olivia, It's Brian, we're going to need you to come in tonight. How soon can you get here?"**

Olivia signed then looked down Ella, who was very content in her bouncy seat.

"**Give me like ten to fifteen minutes; I need to find a sitter for Ella."**

"**Okay, see you then."**

Olivia replaced the phone on the hook and thought about who to call. Glancing down once more at Ella, she picked up the phone and dialed Casey's number. After three rings she got the answering machine.

"**Hey Case, it's just me. I just wanted to see if you could watch Ella but you're not in so don't worry about it. I'll talk to you soon, bye."**

She hung up and decided to try her next door neighbor. She really hated to bother Sandra but she had offered all the time and Liv was getting desperate. So she picked up the phone and called Sandra.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Sandra, it's Olivia. I have a huge favor to ask."**

"**Sure Olivia, what's going on?"**

"**I just called into work and I can't find anyone to stay with Ella."**

"**Say no more, I'll be right there to get her."**

"**Thanks Sandra."**

**

* * *

**

Elliot wondered what that phone call was about.

"**Hey what's going on?"**

"**I just have to run next door and get my neighbor's little girl. She has to go to work and can't find anyone to stay with her. I'll be right back."**

Within a matter or minutes, Sandra was at Olivia's door. She knocked and then heard Olivia yell,

"**It's open."**

Sandra opened the door to find two diaper bags stuffed with the baby's things.

"**I'm in the baby's room."**

When Sandra reached Ella's room she saw Olivia changing Ella and placing the baby into her car seat. Olivia smiled at Sandra then said,

"**All the stuff you will need is in the two diaper bags near the door. The bottles are already made up and I also threw in some extra bottles and formula, ya know just in case. Thank you so much, I should only be five hours top. Bye my little girl, Mommy loves you."**

"**Okay, we will be next door. Say bye Mommy."**

Olivia kissed Ella bye and then ran to her room to get ready, while Sandra left to go to her apartment with Ella and all her stuff. When Sandra reached her apartment she found Elliot right where she left him.

* * *

Olivia got dressed as fast as she could, she was used to it now because when you're a mommy, you have to do everything fast. She was out the door and into her car so fast that she didn't even notice Elliot's car parked next to hers.

Before she knew it, she had reached her new precinct. She got out of her car and walked into the new job, wishing she was home with her baby girl. Little did she know that her baby's father would soon come face to face with his newest little girl and not even know it. She really hoped she might grow to love this new precinct and job as much as she loved her old one; although she highly doubted that.

* * *

"**Isn't she just the most precious thing you have ever seen? I mean look at those eye's they are gorgeous. Actually, they kind of remind me of yours, El."**

"**She is breath taking. Look how tiny and cute she is, she reminds me of when my girls were little they looked pretty much identical to her. Let's just leave her in there she's sleeping it's best not to disturb her."**

They sat on the couch and just talked for a couple of hours. Just a little of this and a little of that. They talked about how he came to the decision to join the force, how she came to the decision to join the force and how they both ended up in Manhattan. Sandra glanced over at the baby and noticed she was waking up.

"**Oh she getting fussy want to pick her up and I'll warm a bottle."**

Elliot reached for the baby and once he had her in his arms, he looked down at her, smiled and let go a friendly laugh.

"**Sandra, you can heat the bottle if you want to but I think she just needs to be changed. Don't you little girl? What did you say her name is?"**

"**Gabriella, but everyone calls her Ella."**

"**Well, hello Ella. What do you say we go get you changed? I bet you would like that, huh."**

Something inside of Elliot pulled at the little girl; he couldn't help but feel a connection to her. He ignored the feeling figuring it was just from the loss of Eli and the fact that he missed having babies around the house. He grabbed a diaper and baby wipes from the diaper bag; then went to find a soft place to change her. Once, she was changed he handed her over to Sandra so he could go throw away the empty diaper.

"**So how did you just know by picking her up that she needed to be changed?"**

"**Oh you can just tell by the way the diaper feels when you are holding them. I guess I just have a lot of practice from my four children, lots of late night diaper changes with them. Well it's getting kind of late I should be leaving now. It was a very interesting night. I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct."**

Elliot closed Sandra's apartment door behind him and walked down the two flights of steps. As he got into his car and pulled away, he couldn't help but feel a connection to the little girl on the second floor.

* * *

Okay, so this is the next section of the story let me know what you guys think. Should I keep it going? I've never really written before so I'm just looking for some opinions and criticism whether it be good or bad. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours after Olivia had left the apartment she found herself driving back. She was so happy to be done for the week and really surprised that it didn't take longer to put what pieces they could retrieve from the computer together. The roads were pretty clear, so it didn't take her long to get home. She pulled into her regular parking spot; then walked up the two flights of steps to her floor. Olivia knocked gently on Sandra's door just in case Ella was sleeping. Sandra answered the door and pressed her pointer finger to her lips,

"**Shh, she just fell asleep."**

Olivia walked over and picked up the car seat that held her little girl, along with the two diaper bags.

"**Thanks again Sandra, I really appreciate it."**

"**It was no problem, she was great. Plus, my coworker was over so that was a big help, but either way we would have been fine."**

Olivia smiled as she walked out the door then turned around and said,

"**I'll see you tomorrow."**

Olivia got in the door and placed everything on the floor. She lifted the sleeping baby out of her car seat then brought her into her room to be changed. Olivia then walked into her own room with the baby and gently placed her in the bassinet. She kissed her head and softly said,

"**Sweet dreams little one."**

She threw on the old t-shirt she still had that belonged to Elliot and some shorts, then slid into bed. She didn't think she would even truly be able to give up Elliot all the way; he would always be apart of her and hold a piece of her heart.

**

* * *

**

Elliot twisted and turned all night that little girl reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place his finger on whom. He kept trying to push the connection he felt he had with her to the back of his head. But something in his head starting shouting OLIVIA! It was around four when he finally fell asleep. He woke up at eight to the sound of his door buzzer, Dickie and Lizzie. It was his weekend with the twins. He buzzed them in, and then went to change for the day. Elliot was walking out of the room, when his two kids came bursting through the apartment door.

"**Hey Dad," **they said in sync.

"**Hey guys, how have you been?"**

Lizzie rolled her eyes and Elliot realized that probably wasn't the best question to ask.

"**Daddy, Dickie and I have been talking and we both agreed that we want to come live with you, we hate it with Mom and Grant. They both ignore us most of the time, they are always too busy with Eli and Sarah. We just can't stay there anymore."**

"**Is that why your mother didn't bring you guys up? She's too busy with the babies."**

"**Mom didn't bring Lizzie and I, Dad."**

"**Oh then Grant did, that explains a lot."**

Lizzie shook her head at her father.

"**No, Kate our 'babysitter' did. Mom and Grant had some appointment for Eli, they were too busy to bring Dickie and I, so they got Kate to bring us."**

"**Did you guys eat?"**

They nodded in sync, they were so different but at times they were so in sync. He loved that about the twins; no matter how far apart they were from each other or how much they fought, they never stayed mad for long.

"**How about we head to the park?"**

"**Dad, the park is for babies."**

"**Yeah, Dad Lizzie and I are eight now."**

"**Well, I got a new basketball. I figured we could try it out, ya know shoot some hoops. Then we can go shopping for some new clothes. How does that sound to you guys?"**

The twins looked at each other then back at their father.

"**Sounds good to us," **they once spoke in sync.

"**Dad can Olivia come?"**

"**Uhh, Lizzie…Olivia and I don't work together anymore. What if I call my new partner, Sandra…I bet she'd love to come."**

"**That's fine but it won't be the same, we miss Liv."**

Elliot moved into the other number and picked up the phone to call Sandra. He was hoping that she was home and that she would agree to come. Plus, he didn't know the first thing about shopping for girl's clothes.

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Sandra, it's me Elliot. I was wondering if you would like to come to the park. I have the twins this weekend and they want to meet my new partner."**

"**Yeah, I don't have anything else planned. What park?"**

"**It's only a few blocks from my place. Why don't you just meet us at my apartment building and you can follow us there."**

"**Okay, sounds good see you there."**

Elliot was relieved that Sandra had agreed to come. He figured it would be a good idea to get to know her since Cragen said not to drive this one away but he was definitely not going to get attached.

**

* * *

Since Olivia had woken early she turned her iPod on low and listened to it while she read. SheDaisy poured through the speakers and she began to sing along.**

"So complicated, I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay," she started crying at the words as she sang.

Olivia heard the baby being to stir in her crib, and then she started to whimper. It was like she was in tuned to her mother's emotions. Olivia wiped her tears then picked up Ella. Let's go get changed and get you a bottle. By seven thirty, they were dressed and fed. Today she was going to look at furniture for her office so Brian from work was going to help her. She didn't want to lead him on because she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship right now. She put a bunch of diapers, bottles filled with formula, a few changes of clothes and everything else the baby would need for their outing out. She was putting the diaper bag and stroller by the door when she heard the knock.

She opened the door to see Brian standing there.

"**Hey, I just need to go get Ella."**

Olivia went and took the baby out of her swing and placed her in her car seat. She picked up the car seat and the diaper bag, while Brian grabbed the stroller. She closed the door and turned to see that Sandra was leaving her apartment too.

"**So Olivia, don't you think it might be a little hard to shop with the baby?"**

"**Well, I can't just leave her home."**

"**I'm sorry Olivia but I couldn't help over hearing. I'm headed to the park to meet up with a coworker and his children. I can take Ella with me, if you want."**

Olivia glared at Brian for being such a loud mouth, then smiled graciously at Sandra and said,

"**That would be amazing. Are you sure you don't mind, this is the second day in a row."**

"**No, it's fine. She was really good for me yesterday and the fresh air will be good for her."**

"**Thank you."**

They got downstairs and Olivia took the car seat base out of her car and snapped it into Sandra's. While she was showing Sandra how to snap the car seat into the base, Brian put the stroller and diaper bad in the trunk. Olivia smiled at Sandra, a silent way of saying thank you again. They both got in their separate cars and drove in opposite directions.

**

* * *

Sandra reached Elliot's apartment and he and his kids were in the car ready to go, so she didn't have to get out she just turned the car around and followed them. When they reached the park she went to the trunk and pulled out the stroller and diaper bag. Elliot looked at her with a confused face.**

"**What's up with the stroller you do know my kids are both eight right?"**

"**Yes Elliot. I told my next door neighbor that I would bring Ella to the park with me. She was going to buy furniture for her home office and the guy I think she is seeing was making a big deal about having to cart the baby around. So I offered."**

Elliot unfolded the stroller, while Sandra got the car seat with the baby out of the car. Once the baby was settled, he grabbed the bag with the basketball, football and whatever else the kids had packed for their day outing.

**

* * *

**

Olivia found exactly what she wanted within fifteen minutes, so she found it pretty dumb that she couldn't have just brought the baby with her. Brian was loading his truck when Olivia's phone went off.

"**Hey, Case. What's up?"**

"**I'm going to go for a run. Want to come?"**

"**I'm with Brian from work. We are on our way back to my place with the office furniture. Hey Brian, my friend Casey is going for a run, you want to go?"**

"**Yeah, sure we can drop this off at your house then go."**

"**We are in. See you soon."**

**

* * *

Casey got to the park before Olivia and it's a good thing she did. She was running past the basketball court when she spotted Elliot. She ran over to him and notice his was with his newest partner Sandra, his kids and a baby girl that resembled Ella.**

"**Hey guys, what are you up to today and who is this little cutie?"**

"**Hey Case, you know the kids and Sandra. This little cutie is Sandra's next door neighbor's daughter Ella."**

"**Oh, I see. Well she is just absolutely adorable. Listen guys, I'm meeting some friends for a run. I'll see you later."**

Casey ran as fast as she could to her car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Liv.

_Come on Liv, answer your phone._

"**Hey Case, we are pulling in now."**

"**Change of plans, let's go hang out at your house."**

"**What's going on Case?"**

"**Nothing, I'll explain to you back at your place."**

They reached Liv's place at the same time. They were up in Olivia's apartment in no time. She asked Liv where Ella was and she told her that she was with the next door neighbor at the park. Casey then told Liv everything she saw at the park.

"**Oh my gosh, Case. I had no idea that Sandra was El's new partner."**

"**Yeah, well I think it's a little weird that your daughter is at the park with her father and El had no clue that it's his daughter."**

"**And I would like to keep it that way Case, if you—"**

The door bell rang and interrupted their conversation, Olivia went to answer and saw through the peep whole El holding the baby in one arm with the car seat on his arm and the diaper bag in it. She ran back to where Casey and Brian were sitting.

"**Brian, go answer the door please. Pretend you're my boyfriend and take the baby and her stuff pleaseeeee."**

"**No problem but once I get back you are so going to explain to me what the heck is going on."**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot was expecting Ella's mother to answer the door but she didn't, a man did.

"**Hi Ella, we missed you baby. Hi I'm Brian. I thought Sandra took Ella to the park?"**

"**Oh, she did. I'm Elliot; Sandra came to the park with me and my kids. I figured it would be easier for her to stay downstairs with my kids and for me to bring Ella and all her stuff up."**

"**Ah, I see. Well thank you for bringing her home safe and sound."**

Elliot handed the baby over to Brian along with her diaper bag, and left the stroller leaning against the wall. He stood there smiling at Brian, but couldn't help but feel disappointed that the little girl's mother didn't answer the door. He wanted to see if it was through her that he felt a connection or bond with Ella. Brian stood in the doorway looking at Elliot, with deep confusion.

"**Is there something you need, Elliot?"**

"**Ah, no. Sorry, see you later."**

Elliot turned and headed for the steps, he really needed to clear his mind and focus, especially if he was going to try and get full custody of the twins. Sandra must have seen him walking out the door because she hopped out of his car and into her own, to follow him back to his place.

**

* * *

**

"**So what happened?" **Casey and Olivia said in sync. They turned towards each other as if to say "the jinx thing" but they were too old for that game, so they just smiled.

"**He looked disappointed that you didn't answer the door, kind of like he thought you were going to."**

Brian handed the squirming baby to Olivia and asked,

"**So what's going on between you two?"**

"**Elliot is my old partner from work, we were partners for twelve years…he's also Ella's dad but he doesn't know."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Personal reasons, I better go get her changed and make her a bottle."**

"**Okay, have a good weekend. See you Monday."**

Casey walked Brian to the door and said goodbye, then went to help Olivia in Ella's room.

"**Liv, do you think he found out?"**

"**I don't know how could he, who else knows?"**

**

* * *

**

Back at Elliot's place, the twins were in their room playing while Sandra helped Elliot make dinner.

"**I need to find a lawyer; I'm going to sue Kathy for full custody of the twins. They seem so unhappy with her."**

Sandra walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a card from her purse. Walking back into the kitchen, she handed the card to Elliot. Elliot look down at the card, in his hand. He read it out loud,

"_**Peter Tyles, Family Attorney at Law. **_**Whose this?"**

"**My brother-in-law, I can call him for you and explain your situation. I'm sure he would take your case on for nothing."**

"**Thanks, Sandra. I guess I should start looking for a bigger place."**

"**There's an apartment for rent on the third floor of my building."**

"**Aren't those only three bedrooms? I'd need at least four bedrooms"**

"**Well mine is a three bedroom but my neighbor has six bedrooms."**

"**I guess I'll check it out."**

The twins ran into the kitchen asking about dinner and Sandra went into the living room to call her brother-in-law. When she walked back in, she found the twins gone.

"**You have an 11:30 appointment with Peter; you can drop the twins off at my place and then look at the apartment later."**

"**Thank you. Dickie! Lizzie! Dinner is ready."**

**

* * *

**

It was around on in the morning, when Casey up on Olivia's couch and realized she fell asleep during the movie. She laid her head back down and fell back to sleep till eight. She heard Liv's voice very softly talking to the baby probably so she wouldn't wake her. Casey got up and followed Liv's voice into the kitchen.

"**Hey, thanks for letting me spend the night. I was planning to go buy some new work clothes today; you would two like to join me?"**

Casey and Olivia glanced at Ella and she smiled. Well the best a baby her age could anyway.

"**Case, I think you can take that smile as a yes."**

**

* * *

**

Saturday night turned into Sunday morning which turned into Sunday afternoon that turned into Sunday night, then into Monday morning. Elliot had no idea where his weekend had gone. Actually he did but he still couldn't believe he spend half of Sunday with a lawyer and the other half looking at an apartment. That just happened to be his new apartment, if he had thought it would be too small he was wrong because it was a six bedroom apartment. It was plenty big enough. By this time tomorrow he would be in the courtroom, trying to get custody of the twins.

He was so grateful that there had been an opening and his lawyer had snatched it up. His lawyer had faxed Kathy and her lawyer the custody papers but she said she would see him in court. So that is exactly what was going to happen. He just hoped that he would get full custody of them and they would be happy again. They already loved their new rooms at the new apartment. He had immediately signed the lease, and then they went out and picked out paint for each of the twin's rooms. He really just wanted them to be happy again.

**

* * *

**

Olivia was giving Ella a bath when the phone rang for the second time. This was the second call in five minutes. She didn't answer the first call because she had just gotten Ella into her bath and didn't want to get her out again. She figured she should answer this time because if they were calling again it might be important. So she grab a towel, picked up the soaking wet baby and ran for the phone.

"**Hello."**

"**Hello, is this Miss Olivia Benson?"**

"**Yes, who is this?"**

"**Hi, Ms. Benson, this is Jack Launder. I'm a lawyer from Mercy General Hospital, you have birth to a baby girl on March 12****th**** at Mercy General Hospital, right?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**The hospital is being sued for not caring correctly for a newborn by an unsatisfied mother. Your recommendation reviews you left for us about how great our services were were just amazing. Would you be able to come to court to testify on our behalf?"**

"**Yeah, absolutely; I trust Mercy General Hospital with my life as well as my daughter's."**

"**Okay, the trial is tomorrow at ten in the second courtroom."**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday went as fast as the weekend had gone. Elliot found himself in a conference room with his lawyer going over things and his new partner Sandra was there by his side for support. He was so worried that Kathy would get full custody of the twins and he would never see them again. He wished he had Liv by his side she would know exactly what to do and say to him to make him calm down. He shook the thoughts of Olivia from his head; he had to focus on the task at hand.

He heard his lawyer talking but couldn't make out what Peter was saying, he was too nervous to pay attention. He could feel Sandra shaking his arm trying to get his attention to make sure he was okay. He was nervous as hell but there was no turning back now; so he just prayed for the best.

**

* * *

**

Olivia ran around her room looking for a pair of shoes to go with her outfit. She was so glad so got the baby ready before she got herself ready otherwise she would be running really late. As she heading for the closet, she glanced up at the clock it read 9:15. She had to be in court by ten.

"**Brian, I'm almost ready then we could leave," **Olivia yelled from her bedroom.

"**Okay, I'm going to go put Ella's bag in my car and set up her car seat base. I'll be right back up."**

"**Okay."**

Olivia had called Casey the night before and asked her to come to the court hearing with her but she had a big case project to work on. So she called Brian, he of course agreed to go with her. Olivia was slipping on her shoes when she heard Brian come back into the apartment. She walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Brian who was holding Ella's in her car seat.

"**Thank you again so much for agreeing to come with me. I didn't want to go alone and I really couldn't at least without a sitter and I hate leaving Ella with someone I'm not comfortable with."**

"**Olivia, its fine. You need to calm down. Do we have everything we need for her for the day?"**

"**Yes, let me grab my purse and we can leave."**

The car ride to the courtroom was pretty quiet aside from the little noises Ella made to make sure everyone in the car knew she was there. They found a parking spot quickly, Brian picked up the car seat from the car that held Ella while Olivia grabbed her purse and the baby's diaper baby. They walked together into the courtroom, down the hall, and turned into the second courtroom. They found seats on the left side of the courtroom and sat down.

A few minutes later, she saw Elliot's ex wife Kathy walk into the courtroom with a man that looked to be a lawyer. Kathy mumbled something to him and they started to approach Olivia. When they reached Olivia, the man held his hand out for Olivia to take.

"**Hi, I'm Jack Launder. It's very nice to meet you Miss Benson. Thank you again for helping us out."**

As Jack and Kathy walked away, Kathy turned to Olivia and said,

"**I'm really sorry Olivia."**

Olivia wasn't sure what she meant but she was starting to think she was not here for a court hearing for Mercy General Hospital. She looked down at Ella who was contently sleeping in her car seat. She felt Brian tap her shoulder and he motioned for her to look up. As she looked up, she watched Elliot walk by. Her heart dropped. Elliot. Why kind of hearing was she at that involved Elliot?

The first witness called was Elliot's oldest daughter Maureen, and then Kathleen was called. They were asked about how their father treated them and their younger siblings while they were growing up as well as how their mother treated them. Olivia was confused was Kathy's lawyer had called her to testify for Kathy. She couldn't give a real testimony about how El treated his children, she really only saw him during work. Peter, Elliot's lawyer, had just told Kathleen that he had no more questions for her and that she could step down when Jack started to speak.

"**The defense calls Miss Olivia Benson to the stand."**

Before she knew it she was up on the stand being sworn in, she could feel Elliot's eyes all over her there were so much she wanted to say to him but she would have to wait.

"**Miss Benson, how do you know Elliot Stabler?"**

"**He was my partner for twelve years."**

"**Miss Benson, Elliot Stabler will tell anyone that he only has four children is that true?"**

"**Yes."**

"**We both know that's not true. Miss Benson, if I do recall you have a three month old daughter Gabriella Nichole Benson…am I right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Has she ever met her father or better yet has her father ever met her, or given you any child support for her?"**

"**No."**

"**Was he there for you during the pregnancy at all, was he there for her birth, and was he there for either of you at all?"**

"**No."**

"**Miss Benson, can you please tell the courtroom who Gabriella's father is."**

Olivia looked up at Elliot, closed her eyes then opened them; in her head she softly apologized and said sorry to Elliot.

"**I'm sorry, Miss Benson…I don't think I heard you."**

"**Elliot Stabler."**

"**So did you maybe not tell him because you knew the kind of father he was and wanted better for your daughter then what his other four children had?"**

"**No, she couldn't have a father better then Elliot."**

"**Miss Benson, please tell the truth."**

"**I am."**

Jack turned and looked at the judge.

"**Miss Benson, spent the last twelve years partnered with Elliot Stabler, by now he should be someone she could trust but instead she hid her pregnancy from him. That leads one to believe that Mr. Stabler might not be secure enough or that great of a father figure."**—Jack turned to Olivia and said,** "Thank you, I have no further questions."**

Elliot's lawyer rose, looking clearly stunned. Olivia looked at Elliot, she was sorry; he could see it in her eyes.

"**Miss Benson, you said that you never informed Elliot Stabler of your pregnancy. Why is that?"**

"**When I found out I was pregnant Elliot was going through a bad divorce and his children were very upset over it…I didn't want to make matters worse because he was doing the best that he could."**

"**Miss Benson, if all the divorce matters hadn't being going on would you have told Elliot about the pregnancy?"**

"**Of course, I would have."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Elliot is an amazing man, you should see the way his face would light up when he was talking to me about his kids. If I could choose any man in the world to have a baby with, I would choose Elliot. He is trustworthy and honest; he never lets you down."**—Olivia looked at Elliot, with tears in her eyes and said, **"Elliot, I love you…I never meant to hurt you by not telling you about Ella and I definitely didn't want you to find out about her this way. I always wanted you to be apart of her life, you just had so much going on; I didn't want us to be in the way." **–Olivia looked back at Peter and said, **"Elliot has always been a great father, he would literally walk through fire for his kids and I was stupid to hide Ella from him but he shouldn't be punished for the mistakes I made."**

"**Thank you that will be all."**

Olivia walked off the stand. The trial continued for two more hours and Olivia had to leave the courtroom to change and feed Ella. Instead of going back into the courtroom, she sat with Ella on a bench outside of it. She looked up as she heard the sound of heels approaching her. Casey. She explained to Casey what had happened and that the lawyer had lied to get her here. By the time she finished telling Casey what had gone on in that courtroom, she couldn't stop crying. All she could think about was how much she had hurt El and that she might have just ruined his chances of getting custody of the twins.

Olivia started to calm down, placed Ella back in her car seat and looked up to find that court had been dismissed. Next thing Olivia knew, Elliot was walking towards her with an expression on his face that she couldn't read.

* * *

How do you all like it so far? Should I keep going? I'm new so please give me a chance. =]


	6. Chapter 6

Brian saw Elliot slowly approaching Olivia so he picked up his pace and made it to her before Elliot did. He picked up Ella's car seat which held the sleeping baby then reached from Olivia's hand.

"**Liv, what do you say, how about I get you girls home."**

Olivia smiled grateful that he had just gotten her out that situation. She grabbed Brian's hand and walked away with him and Ella. As they walked down the court steps, she could have sworn she heard her name being called but didn't recognize the voice.

"**Liv, Liv, Olivia wait up."**

Olivia turned to see Maureen and Kathleen running after her; so she stopped and waited for them.

"**Hey Liv, what mom did was horrible, especially after how helpful you were when I was in trouble."**

"**Yeah Liv, Kathleen is right she shouldn't have done that. We want to meet up with you sometime is that alright?"**

"**Of course girls come here." **She took them in her embrace. They exchanged numbers and then went in their separate directions.

Olivia caught up to Brian who was getting Ella settled in the car. It was a short ride back to Olivia's apartment as Brian began to pull in, she said,

"**Can we go to your place, for a while? I see Sandra and Elliot's cars; they must have come back here."**

"**Sure, whatever you want to do. Do you have enough formula for the baby?"**

"**Probably not."**

"**Okay, give me your keys, I'll run up and grab formula, diapers, a change of clothes for you and whatever else I see that you girls might need."**

"**Thanks, Brian."**

**

* * *

**

Back up in Elliot's new apartment, Sandra was helping him assemble the twin's new bedroom furniture. Elliot was still in a state of shock from the trial; he knew he felt a connection with Ella the two times he met her but never in his wildest dreams did he think she was his daughter. Daughter; he still couldn't believe it. What he couldn't believe even more was that he had a daughter with Olivia. Olivia. He really should go see her and try to talk to her. He really missed her, more then she could ever possibly know. At one point, he felt as if she had been his entire world; his world had diminished when she left. He knew he would be able to stop thinking about them; so he decided he was going to go downstairs and see if she would talk to him. He had tried to talk to her at the court building but Brian had gotten her out of there, as soon as he had seen Elliot.

"**Sandra, do you mind if I go downstairs real quick and see if I can get Olivia to talk to me?"**

"**No, go right ahead I'll stay up here with the twins"**—Sandra smiled at him, **"Good luck."**

"**Thank you."**

As he walked out of his new apartment, he thought about what he should say to her. It had to sound real and deep, from the heart; he didn't want to lose her again, he couldn't. So as he walked down the steps to the second floor, he rehearsed what he was going to say in his head.

_Liv, I really messed us up. I thought I was protecting you by saying what we did that night was a mistake. It killed me to say that, I had to hold back the tears so you wouldn't see me cry and how painful it was for me to let you go. I just I wish I had known that you felt the same, I wouldn't have pushed you away like that. I love you. _

He loved her. He had never even let the thought cross his mind, but now that he had he knew it was the truth. He loved her with every fiber of his being; he had never loved someone as much as he loved her. He reached her door and knocked gently, just incase Ella was sleeping, but loud enough that it would be heard. He stood there anxiously waiting for her to answer the door, but once again Brian answered; his arms filled with bags of diapers, formula, and clothes.

"**Is Olivia here? I would really like to talk to her."**

"**No, she's not. I think she would rather that you not contact her. If she wants to talk to you, I'm sure she knows how to get in touch with you. I have to go now."**

Brian walked out of Olivia's apartment and shut the door behind him, leaving Elliot standing there speechless. He walked down the stairs, out the main entrance and packed all the bags into the car; where he found Olivia in the back with Ella. Meanwhile, Elliot was still standing at Olivia's apartment door; thinking about all the what-ifs. He shook his head as if to clear his mind, then head back up the steps to his place.

Sandra could see the disappointment written all over Elliot's face, as he walked through the door.

"**I'm sorry, it went that bad El?"**

"**She wasn't there, her boyfriend Brian or whatever he is. He sure gave me a mouth full to stay away from her and that if she wanted to talk to me that she would get in contact with me."**

"**I'm really sorry El. Good news is I found some great babysitters for you to interview. They'll be over in a little while for you to interview; there are a total of four girls, Hanna, Emma, Alex and Samantha." **

"**Okay, I'm going to go see what the twins want for dinner; I'm probably going to have to do some more food shopping."**

Sandra smiled softly at him and said, **"Okay, I'm going to keep trying to put this furniture together."**

Sandra felt very bad for Elliot, she couldn't imagine what he was going through. The woman he seemed to have loved at one point or still loved hid their child from him, what kind of person does that? Just when she thought everything might be turning around for Elliot, everything started to fall apart.

**

* * *

**

It had been three days since Olivia had been back to her apartment. When she woke up Thursday morning she knew that she and Ella had to go back home today. She had to stop hiding from her fears and most importantly from Elliot. She went and picked up Ella from her pack and play, the baby was lying there contently, Brian must have changed and fed her before he got in the shower. She walked into the room she was staying in and placed Ella on the bed. She turned around and closed the door, then changed into a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt. She picked up Ella and wandered into the living room where she found Brian sitting on one of the couches, reading the morning paper. Olivia walked over and plopped down next to Brian on the couch, cradling Ella in her arms. She leaned over, placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"**I think we have to go home today, I can't keep hiding out here."**

"**I know and I think you better go home, you really need to talk to Elliot."**

"**You want to pack up Ella's pack and play and the rest of her stuff that's out here and put in your car, while I get the stuff in the guest room together?"**

"**Sure."**

**

* * *

**

By Thursday, Elliot had gotten a schedule down for him and the twins. He'd get them up in the morning and have breakfast ready, drop them off at camp on the way to work, Samantha their new sitter would pick them up at camp and bring them back to the apartment where she stayed with them until he got home. Somehow he didn't think taking care of them on his own would be as easy as it had been.

"**Dickie! Lizzie! Hurry up we have to leave in ten minutes, camp starts at eight o'clock!"**

"**Dad, you didn't have to yell we've been doing the same thing since Tuesday. Dickie's trying to find his shoes."**

"**Lizzie, can you go and tell him that they are by the door?"**

"**DICKIE! YOUR SHOES ARE BY THE DOOR!"**—screamed Lizzie.

"**Elizabeth Stabler! If I wanted to yell across the apartment, I could have done that myself!"**

"**How did my shoes get by the front door?"**—Dickie asked as he stumbled away from the door, trying to put his other shoe on.

Elliot laughed at Dickie as he stumbled around, that kid never slowed down long enough to even put on a pair of shoes.

"**Guys, go get your stuff for camp, then we'll head down to the car."**

**

* * *

**

By ten to eight, Olivia was back in her apartment; all the contents that filled Brian's car now filled her living room. Olivia picked Ella up out of her car seat and put the baby is her favorite swing, where she fell asleep. Olivia thought as along as the baby was asleep she had a few minutes to jump in the shower.

By three o'clock, Olivia had managed to separate their clean stuff from their dirty stuff and put everything else away. She even managed to get in a few loads of laundry and only had to stop a few times to change and feed Ella. Olivia decided since it was such a nice day out there was no reason she couldn't take Ella to the park. So she lifted the baby out of her swing to go get her ready.

"**Oh come here little girl, Mommy's going to take you to the park."**

Olivia packed a diaper bag and got Ella settled in her car seat. She was just about to leave when she heard a knock on the front door. She opened the door to see a teenager with Elliot twins, standing in front of her.

"**Hi, I'm Samantha. I watch Elliot Stabler's two children up on the third floor. My family just called, there's an emergency and I have to go. I can't get in touch with Elliot but I left a message telling him I'd find someone for the kids to stay with. You wouldn't be able to watch them, would you?"**

Olivia stood there trying to take in everything the young girl had just said. She stood there with a blank look on her face.

"**Well can you please?"**

"**Yeah, umm sure. Come on kids, come on in. How about you bring down their stuff, bring an extra change of clothes and pajamas. Oh, and sneakers. I know Elliot sometimes runs late."**

"**Thank you so much, I'll be right back with their stuff."**

Olivia closed the door and turned around to see Lizzie and Dickie staring back at her.

"**Olivia! We haven't seen you in forever. We kept asking Dad if you could come hang out with us, but he said you guys didn't work together anymore."**—Lizzie said as she ran up to Olivia and threw her arms around her.

"**How about we go to the park, I was planning on taking Ella anyway."**

Both of the Stabler children nodded and baby sat in her car seat giggling. She guessed she could take that as a yes from all three of the kids. They left for the park as soon as Samantha had brought down stuff for the twins. As soon as they got into the car, Lizzie started sneezing.

"**Hey Lizzie, are you feeling okay?"**

"**Yeah, I've just been sneezing a lot."**

Olivia got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and opened up the back door. She felt Lizzie's head and could immediately tell that she had a fever.

"**Sweetie, I think we are going to take you to the doctor."**

Olivia called Ella's pediatrician as she drove to his office to see if the doctor would be able to see Lizzie. She, of course, said that she would.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know if anyone is reading this and if I should keep it going.**


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the precinct, Elliot and Sandra were finishing up massive loads of paperwork that was being neglected because of all the cases they were recently getting.

"**Hey El, do you want to grab a drink after work?"**

"**Nah, I think I'm going to go home and hang out with the twins."**

"**Is something wrong Elliot? You've been distant, it's her isn't. Olivia, you're still in love with her."**

"**Can we just drop it and get this paperwork done with, so we can get out at a decent time tonight."**

Sandra rolled her eyes at him feeling disappointed and said, **"Fine whatever you say."**

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

Olivia sat in the doctor's waiting room with Lizzie on her lap, Dickie on her right and Ella on her left in her stroller. She sat there and as she tried to soothe Lizzie, she wondered what it would be like to do this full time. If this is what her life would be like if she and Elliot were together, she thought to herself I couldn't find anything better then this. This is exactly what she wanted, to be home with their kids all day, to take care of them when they were sick or hurt or even just upset. This was the life she always dreamed of but she knew this moment was only—. The nurse interrupted her thoughts when she called Lizzie in.

"**Elizabeth Stabler, we're ready to see you."**

Olivia stood up, took Lizzie's hand, and grasped the handle of the stroller with the other and followed the nurse into the examining room with Dickie close behind her. When they got into the room Olivia lifted Lizzie onto the examining table, when she turned to go sit down she felt the little girl grasp her hand. Olivia looked down at Lizzie sad face; Lizzie didn't have to say anything because her face said it all. So Olivia stood there next the examining table holding the little girl's hand; she looked down, smiled at the little girl and said,

"**Its okay sweetie everything will be okay."**

Lizzie looked up at Olivia with her big baby blue eyes and a trembling lower lip; even though Lizzie wasn't her own daughter, she was breaking Olivia's heart. Olivia hated to see her like this. The doctor finished examining Lizzie and said she just had a little cold. The doctor handed Olivia a prescription and said,

"**If her fever doesn't break you can try giving her a warm bath, make sure you give her lots of fluids, she probably won't be too hungry you can try giving her puddings and yogurts, even ice pops. But really don't worry she is going to be fine."**

"**Thank you Dr. Jackson, I really appreciate you seeing her on such short notice. I'll see you in three weeks for Ella's monthly check up."**

"**Bye, see you then."**—Dr. Jackson turned to Lizzie and said, **"Don't worry sweetie you're going to be just fine, how about we go get you a sticker and a lollipop for being such a good little girl."**

Olivia was once again packing the kids into the car, she felt like that's all she did all day was get them into the car and then get them out. She made sure that all three of them were safe and buckled in before she drove off. They weren't even in the car for ten minutes when they made it to Olivia's pharmacy and she had to get all the kids out of the car again.

"**Come on guys last stop, I promise I just have to pick up Lizzie's prescription so we don't have to go back out again."**

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

Sandra watched as Elliot got up and brought his stack of paperwork into Cragen to approve. She hated how distant he was being with her lately; she really thought she had broken the wall he had built around himself. Sandra looked back down at her own paperwork as she saw Elliot turn around and walk out of Cragen's office and over to their desks.

"**I'm done for the night; I'll see you tomorrow or probably around the apartment building. Bye, Sandra."**

"**Bye, El." **She really wished he would stop being like this, but she really couldn't deal with it anymore. Sandra didn't think she belonged here; it was time for her to leave. She got up and walked over to Captain Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"**Captain, I need to talk to you."**

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

It was five o'clock by the time Olivia got home. Once she had the kids settled in, she unpacked the baby's diaper bag, which she stuffed with Lizzie's prescription and all the yogurt, pudding, and ice pops she had bought. She put up a pot of water to boil to make pasta.

"**Olivia, Lizzie's all sweaty…I think something is wrong with her."**

"**Okay baby I'll go check on her."**

Olivia walked into the living room and found Lizzie on the couch looking all pale and sweaty. She checked on the baby, who was content in her swing, then walked over and sat next to Lizzie.

"**Oh Lizzie, you're really hot. How about we get you in the tub and try to get your temperature to go down? Come on baby."**

Olivia brought Lizzie into the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet, until she had the tub filled up with water. Once the tub was filled, she got Lizzie in and settled then went to go put the pasta in the pot. By the time the pasta was done cooking Lizzie's fever had gone down a lot, so Olivia got her out of the tub and into her pajamas. She then got her settled on the couch before she got a plate of paste for Dickie.

"**Hey Dickie, why don't you come here and get yourself something to drink, then sit at the table while I get your pasta."**

Olivia gave Dickie his plate of pasta, then got her own, grabbed an ice pop for Lizzie, and the baby's bottle. She placed everything on the coffee table, picked up Ella and then sat next to Lizzie on the couch.

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

It was around seven when Elliot walked in the door and the apartment was filled with silence. He check each of the twin's rooms, but Samantha and the twins were nowhere to be found. He checked the fridge and the kitchen table for a note, but it didn't look like they left one. Elliot didn't think much of it, Samantha was always taking the twins out to the park or the library. So he sat down on the couch and decided to lay back and relax until they got back.

He woke up five hours later, to see the clock flashing twelve. It was midnight and they must not be back because Samantha or one of the twins would have woken him. He reached for his phone that was on the coffee table and dialed 9-1-1.

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

Olivia was glad she had decided to put each of the twins in separate guest rooms because around twelve she her Lizzie crying. She checked on the baby, who was sleeping in her bassinet at the foot of Olivia's bed, then went to the guest room Lizzie was in.

"**Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"**

"**Liviee, I don-don't feel good." **–Lizzie said in a soft whine.

"**Okay baby,"**—Olivia felt her head, Lizzie was burning up again. **"Sweetie, put your shoes on, we are going to go see the doctor again."**

Olivia walked out of Lizzie's room and into the room Dickie was in.

"**Dickie"**—Olivia softly patted Dickie's shoulder, **"Dickie, sweetie you have to get up, you don't have to change if you don't want to just put sneakers on and grab a jacket. Then go wait in the living room, we have to take your sister to the doctor she doesn't feel good."**

Dickie nodded and slowly got out of the bed. Olivia walked into her room grabbed a pair of shoes put them up, then ran and packed a diaper bag for Ella. She packed a second bad with extra bottles and pudding, snacks, and ice pops for Dickie and Lizzie. She walked into the living room and found Dickie and Lizzie sitting on the couch waiting for her, she placed the diaper bags by the door and grabbed the baby's car seat. She walked back into her room, changed the sleeping baby and placed her in the seat. She walked out into the living carrying the baby in her seat and grabbed the bags.

"**Come on guys lets go."**

Olivia got the kids into the car as fast as she could and made sure they were all buckled in, and then raced off to the emergency room. She got there in record time and found a close parking spot. Olivia grabbed the bags off the passenger's seat as she jumped out of the car. She grabbed the car seat that held Ella as Lizzie and Dickie got out of the car. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and Dickie held Lizzie's other hand. Then they walked together to the emergency room entrance.

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

Elliot was down at the police station filling out paper on the twins. He had never been this scared in his life. No one was able to reach Samantha her cell phone was turned off; he had had her checked out. She didn't have any priors and all her references had said what a great responsible kid she was. He kept rethinking everything and was beating himself up over this. Dickie and Lizzie had to be okay, they just had to. Elliot kept racking his brain trying to figure out where they could be. He should have been out there looking for him instead of sitting at the station but everyone told him to stay her, it would be better. He didn't know why he had listened but he did…he never listened to what people told him not to do this time he had.


	8. Chapter 8

The nurses took Lizzie in right away because everyone at Mercy General Hospital knew Olivia. They brought her back to a room, asked Olivia to fill out a bunch of papers and for an insurance card. Luckily, Elliot had given her an extra copy of his insurance card a few years back, in case he got injury at work and need to go to the emergency room.

Twenty minutes later, they had Lizzie hooked up to an IV and a monitor to just for precautions. The doctor came in to examine Lizzie and not even ten minutes later, he was back saying that Lizzie had Tonsillitis.

"**But I took her to the doctor earlier today; the doctor said it was just a cold."**

"**The start of it can be mistaken as a cold; I'm assuming Lizzie's throat wasn't all red and swollen early as it is now, to even concern the other doctor to think it was anything more than a common cold. We are going to keep her here, start her on an antibiotic and do surgery in the more. We feel it is best to remove her tonsils."**

"**Is it okay if I stay her with her?"**

"**Yes, but the other two children can't."**

"**Okay, can one of the nurses stay with them while I go to use the phone?"**

"**Yes, I'll send someone in."**

**

* * *

**

Elliot had the worst scenarios running through his head and could not get them out. He kept thinking if maybe he hadn't taken Kathy to court that this wouldn't have happened. Maybe they would have been safe at home with her, they would be unhappy but they would be safe. He really hated sitting in the precinct doing nothing, but he knew everyone was doing what they could to find them; he would only be getting in the way.

Elliot prayed to god, _"Just please, please let them be okay. I couldn't forgive myself if something horrible happened to them."_

**

* * *

**

Olivia walked out with Casey and Dickie, holding Ella in her car seat, to Casey's car.

"**Where did you park Case?"**

"**Right next to you, I figured it would be the easiest especially since you need to take out the baby's car seat base."**

"**Yeah, I do. Here's the key to my apartment. You're welcome to whatever you want, you can just put them to bed and they will be fine. Ella might need to be changed and probably feed in a few hours but there are premade bottles in one of these diaper bags, so you won't have to worry about measurements or anything like that. Thank you so much again Case."**

"**Hey, what else are friend for, if not to meet you at the hospital at almost one in the morning?"**

Olivia got the kids settled in Casey car and said goodbye, then made her way back to Lizzie.

"**Hey, sweetie how are you feeling?"**

"**My throat really hurts."**

"**I know baby, I think they are going to give you something to help with the pain and to help you sleep."**

One of the nurses came in and asked to speak with Olivia.

"**Miss…."**

"**Benson"**

"**Miss Benson, on the forms you filled out you have your daughter's last name as Stabler, why is that?"**

"**Oh she's not my daughter, I'm watching her for my neighbor, and he's a cop; so his schedule is always changing, he is still at work I couldn't get a hold of him."**

"**Oh okay, just wanted to clear that up."**

"**Liviee, will you lay with me?"**

"**Of course, baby."**

Olivia climbed into the hospital bed with Lizzie; she was relieved that they let Lizzie keep her pajamas on, instead of having to get changed into a hospital gown. Olivia laid there holding Lizzie, wishing that this is what her life could be like always. She loved Elliot's kids as much as she loved him; this is what she wanted to be a family with him and their children. Olivia moved her head slowly and looked down at Lizzie who was fast asleep; so she figured why not try and get some sleep herself.

**

* * *

**

_Nurse's Station_

"**Manhattan SVU"**

"**Hi, I'm a nurse at Mercy General Hospital; I'm calling about the report that was sent out for the missing twins. There's a lady that came in with two children that fit the description, she's still here with the little girl but she said her friend come get the little boy."**

"**Thank you for your help."**

The nurse hung up the phone and turned to one of the nurses standing next to her.

"**I hope I'm doing the right thing."**

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

"**ELLIOT!"**

"**What's up Captain?"**

"**We got a lead. A nurse at MGH says a woman came in with a little boy and girl that fit the description of the Dickie and Lizzie, come on let's go check it out."**

Elliot's head was spinning, what kind of person takes someone's children and then goes to a public place where they could be spotted. They reached the hospital in less then ten minutes and didn't even bother to park the car. They hopped out and ran inside the emergency entrance. Cragen flashed his badge,

"**We're here about the tip; a nurse from here called and said that there was a woman here with a little girl that fit the description of the missing little girl."**

"**Yeah, they're in ROOM 105, its right down this hall third door on the right."**

Elliot ran down the hall and slowed once he reached ROOM 105, when he turned to enter the room he saw Lizzie wrapped in Olivia's arms. They looked like a mother and child, a worried mother that wouldn't leave the side of her sick child. They both looked so peaceful lying there together, his eyes filled with tears of joy. Samantha must have left the kids with Olivia, why didn't he think of that in the first place.

* * *

So what do you guys think of it so far? should I keep going?


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot turned around to Cragen and said,

"**Olivia had them all this time. I bet she figured the babysitter called and told me; that's why she didn't call me herself. She probably figured that I was busy with a case and that I knew she would take good care of them. Well it's a relief that they've been with her."**

"**Yeah, listen I got to go call off this manhunt. You stay here with them; they are probably going to need you."**

"**Okay, thank you Captain, see you later."**

Elliot waved as Cragen walked away and turned to find a man that he had never met approaching him.

"**Mr. Stabler?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Hi, I'm your daughter's doctor. I already ready explained to your wife what was going to happen, did she fill you in?"**

"**She's not my wife, yet, and no she didn't they are asleep."**

"**Well okay then, Lizzie has Tonsillitis we put her on an antibiotic and her surgery is scheduled for the morning. Your not wife signed off on it. You can go in the room and stay the night if you wish."**

"**Thank you Doctor."**

Elliot walked slowly and softly into Lizzie's room and sat on the chair in the corner careful not to make a noise. He fell asleep looking at two of the most beautiful girls in his life. When he woke, Liv and Lizzie were still sleeping but Lizzie must have moved in her sleep because she was now facing Olivia but was still tight in her embrace. They looked very comfy, Lizzie was in a pair of her new matching pajamas and Liv was wearing her usual shorts and what looked like one of his old t-shirt; she had stolen a lot of them from him over the years. Elliot took out his phone he wanted to capture this moment, he didn't know if there would be another one quite like it.

A nurse came in to check Lizzie's IV; Elliot motioned her as if to tell her to pretend as if he wasn't here. Olivia began to stir; she looked up and saw the nurse.

"**Hi, how is she?"**

"**Well she took very well to the antibiotic, her surgery is at ten, we'll come around nine to prep her and bring her down to the OR."**

"**Can I be there with her? I don't want her to be alone and scared. Can you do me a favor?"**

"**We'll see I have to check with the doctor but yea, sure I can do you a favor. What is it?"**

"**If I give you her father's number can you call him and tell him what's going on? He should be home from work by now."**

Lizzie began to move in Olivia's arms; Olivia looked down at the little girl that was smiling up at her.

"**Hi Liviee."**

"**Hi baby, are you feeling better sweetie?"**

"**Yeah, a little."**

"**Miss Benson, can I have the number?"**

"**You don't need it, I'm already here."**

Olivia looked past the nurse and found Elliot sitting in the chair across from the bed. He stood and walked towards them; Olivia got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"**El…"**

"**Hey Liv, hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"**

"**Better daddy, Liviee took good care of me."**

"**Sorry, to interrupt we'll be coming in an hour to prep her for surgery, Miss Benson the doctor said you can go in with her."**

"**Thank you, is that okay with you El?"**

"**Yeah, if that's what Lizzie wants." **–Lizzie began shaking her head yes before her father even finished his sentence.

Nine o'clock came and the nurse was prepping Lizzie for surgery; so Olivia went to get cleaned up before she went into surgery with Lizzie. Before she knew it, she was walking beside Lizzie who was laying in the bed being wheeled down to the OR; Elliot said he would stay in the room, that Lizzie needed her mother's touch. Lizzie's surgery went well and Olivia went to go tell Elliot; she felt as if this could be a new beginning for them.

As she walked to Lizzie room she saw Elliot and Sandra tight in each other's embrace, Olivia turned into the ladies room before they could see her. She came out ten minutes later and they were gone, so she raced out to her car. She got in her car and just sat there as the tears ran down her face. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"**Hello."**

"**Liv, where are you? El called here, he said he can't find you. He's worried and Lizzie wants you."**

"**I'm in my car."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I saw Sandra and El together, Case. How long has it been? I messed up; I'm too late aren't I?**

"**They aren't like together, together Liv. They are just friends, she wants more but he doesn't."**

"**How are Dickie and Ella?"**

"**They are doing fine, don't worry about them."**

"**Okay, well I better go back and check on Lizzie. I'll be back as soon as I can."**

Olivia calmed herself down then got out of the car and headed back to see Lizzie. Elliot was in the hall talking to the doctor when Olivia walked up; she looked into Lizzie's room and saw Sandra sitting on the bed with Lizzie. So she stood there next to El and listened to what the doctor was saying. It was nothing bad, just what Lizzie should and should not eat or drink. The doctor walked away and El turned to face Liv.

"**Liv, where did you go?"**

"**I just had to run out to my car to charge my phone."**

"**Lizzie's been asking for you, come on."**

"**El, I think I'm going home. Lizzie looks fine and Sandra's with her."**—Olivia said as she turned and slowly started to walk away.

Elliot grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. His hand still gripping her arm as he said,

"**Liv, she doesn't want Sandra; she wants you—"**

He started to say more until Sandra interrupted.

"**El, is that you out there?"**—Sandra said as she approached the hall. **"Hey Olivia, Lizzie's been asking for you, come on in!"**

Sandra pulled Olivia in and Elliot gave Liv the look that she knew all too well; it was his '_this conversation is not over look'_. The minute Lizzie saw Olivia her eyes widened with joy.

"**Liviee! You're back; I was so worried you left."**

"**Hey baby, I could never leave you. You sound pretty scratchy; how about we get you a whiteboard to write on so you can rest those throat muscles of yours."**

"**Daddy can get it, I want you to lay with me; right Daddy?"**

"**Sure, I'll go down to the gift store and see if they have one."**

"**El, don't forget markers, lots of colors."**

Olivia got up on the bed and held Lizzie, she fell asleep almost instantly.

"**So Sandra, how long have you and El been an item?"**

"**Only a few months, I was worried he would leave because everyone at work told me that he was crazy about you but I know now that he'll stay with me."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**We're pregnant, I had planned on telling him last night but he was in such a bad mood and then he thought something had happened to the twins; so I didn't get the chance to but I know he'll be happy. All he has been saying is how much he missed having babies in the house."**

"**Oh, I see. You know I think I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want anything?"**

"**No, I'm good thank you."**

Olivia walked out of the room and went for the exit. Elliot stopped her dead in her tracks,

"**Liv, are you seriously leaving?"**

"**Yes El, I can't sit there, it hurts too much. I hear congratulations are in order."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Why don't you ask your girlfriend. I'll keep Dickie over night again so you can stay with Lizzie; just let me know when you plan to get him. Bye, El."**

Elliot reached for her arm but she pulled away too fast. Once she got out the door, she ran for her car, her eyes blinded by her tears. How could she have been so stupid as to think he would have waited for her or that they were given a second chance. She guessed Casey didn't know everything that was going on in the precinct. She wiped back her tears as she put the car into reverse and got out of there as fast as she could.

**INSERT LINE BREAK**

Olivia got home in ten minutes; she could feel the tears running down her face. She opened the door to find Casey only on the couch.

"**Oh my gosh, Liv what's wrong? Elliot has been calling nonstop; he said you just up and left. Anyway he's sending Sandra to come get Dickie for a while but he wants to know if you can keep him here for the night since Dickie is more used to you."**

"**Yea."**

"**Liv, what is wrong, I can see the tears; so you cannot deny anything."**

"**She's pregnant, they are having a baby, Case; so I definitely think they are really together. Casey, I messed up so badly and now she's having his baby—"**

Olivia was interrupted by the phone. She got up to go answer it and then Casey told her to sit back down that she would get it.

"**Liv, it's El; he wants to talk to you."**

"**Hi Elliot. I'll keep Dickie tonight if that's why you are calling."**

"**No Liv, that's not why I'm calling, can you please come back, Lizzie is really upset; Liv, she wants you."**

"**Fine El, I'll be there in a little bit, as long as I can get someone to stay with Ella and Dickie. Let me find someone, then shower. Do you need anything from your place, does Lizzie need anything?"**

"**I think she left her favorite stuffed animal at your place and if you could just bring her some new clothes, underwear, that kind of stuff. I should be fine."**

"**K, El. I'll see you later."**

Olivia hung up the phone and sighed. She turned and looked at Casey, before she could ask Casey said,

"**Don't worry, I'll stay with them."**

"**Thanks Case. I owe you big time."**

Olivia went into her room grabbed a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt, checked on her sleeping baby, then went to shower real quick. Once she was done and dressed, she went and grabbed a duffle bag from her closet. She stuffed a pair of pajamas, change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste inside for herself; then went into the guest room and grabbed Lizzie's bear. Olivia kissed Ella good-bye and gave Dickie a hug, she told him that Sandra might come get him for a little bit but if she didn't he was going to stay with Casey and they would order out.

Olivia went up to the third floor and let herself into El's apartment. She stuffed some extra clothes for him and Lizzie into her duffle, along with their toothbrushes. As she was leaving, she passed Sandra on the stairs.

"**Sandra, if you're too tired you don't have to take Dickie; he's fine with Casey, they are going to order in and rent some movies. Plus, you have to be tired; I know I was when I was first pregnant."**

"**Thanks Olivia."**

**INSERT BREAK LINE**

Olivia found herself back at MGH, once again. Before she went to Lizzie's room she stopped in the gift shop and got a bunch of different coloring books, a box of sixty-four crayons and a bunch of movies. She left the gift shop and headed for Lizzie's room. She could see how Lizzie's eyes lit up when she walked in.

"**Liviee! You're back."**

"**Of course baby, I told you I could never leave you. I just had some things to take care of and what did we talk about, use the whiteboard that daddy got you, okay?"—**Lizzie nodded her head, **"Okay baby, now moved over a little so I can sit with you."**

"**I wouldn't get to comfortable if I were you, we have to take Lizzie down to get checked out again."**—The doctor said as he walked into the room.

"**Can I go with her?"**

"**No, she'll be fine, it won't take too long and then before you know it she'll be back and you two can color and watch movies."**

"**Thank you, Doctor."**

Olivia felt helpless as they wheeled Lizzie away, she never Lizzie would be okay but she wanted to be there for her. Olivia looked over at Elliot as he got up from the chair and starting walking towards her.

"**El, I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want me to get you some?"**

"**Liv, would you stop finding excuses to leave the room when you are alone with me. What is wrong with you?"**

"**El, I can't do this right now. I'm here for Lizzie not you."**

"**Liv, why won't you talk to me? I love you, Liv. I want to be with you."**

"**That's real nice El, but I think it's too late for that."**

"**Why are you talking about, Liv I want us to be together?"**

"**El, I don't know if your girlfriend told you, but she's pregnant. El, you're going to be a daddy again. So guess what El there is no US!"**

"**She can't be pregnant."**

"**You never had sex with her?"**

"**It was a one time thing, we were drunk, it just happened but it was one time. We haven't been together since I don't love her I love you. We aren't even dating or together, Sandra and I are just friends."**

"**Guess what El; one time was all it took for us. Have a good life with her; I'm going to go wait for Lizzie in the hall. By the way, I would tell her how you feel before she starts picking out dresses."**

"**Can you stay here with Lizzie for a little bit?"**

"**Bye, El. See you later, we'll be fine."**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia was blinded by the tears that ran down her face. She felt so stupid to think that she and Elliot might have another chance. But she had to stop crying and be strong; she didn't want Lizzie to see her like that. So she wiped her eyes and got up in search of a cup of coffee.

**

* * *

**

Elliot was furious as he drove the ten minutes to the apartment building from the hospital. PREGNANT. Sandra was pregnant; he just could not wrap his mind around it. He parked the car in the first parking space he could find, locked the door and ran inside. Before he knew it he was pounding on the Sandra's door.

"**Hey El, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital with Lizzie?"**

"**Liv's with her, better yet when were you planning on telling me that you are pregnant?"**

"**I'm not, I went to the doctor to get checked to make sure I definitely was but as it turns out I'm not. It was a false positive. My doctor says it happens all the time from stress which also cause my missed periods."**—Sandra said as she moved closer to Elliot. She wrapped her arms around him, looked up at him and said, **"But we can start trying whenever you want. I'm so excited for us to be a family."**

"**Sandra, there is no US and thanks to you, I might have lost Liv. She hates me."**

"**You still aren't over her. God, El what is it going to take. I can't wait around for you forever."**

"**Don't because you will be waiting an eternity. I love Liv; she's the one I want to be with; she's the one I want to have a family with. It's been her all along; I don't know where you get your crazy ideas from. Bye, Sandra. See you at work, Monday."**

"**Actually, you won't I'm transferring out. I'm moving to Staten Island. I can't stand to be here and not be with you."**

Elliot shaked his head as he walked away. He didn't know where she got this stuff from, but she was making it up. He could not wait to get back to Liv; he missed her so much already. That's the one thing he couldn't picture, his life without Liv. He had already been about eight months, without her and that's the longest he ever wanted it to be. Never again did he want to be without her.

**

* * *

**

When Elliot finally made it back to the hospital and to Lizzie's room, he found the two of them asleep again. They were all cuddled up on the bed with coloring books, a box of sixty-four crayons all over them, and The Little Mermaid playing on the television in front of them. He picked up the coloring books and crayons, all sixty-four of them; then pulled the sheets over Olivia and Lizzie. He turned the movie off then sat down in the chair across from the bed. Elliot just sat there and watched them; he couldn't believe how much Olivia could be of comfort to Lizzie. It was really as if she was Lizzie's biological mom, who is quite funny because not once did Lizzie ask for Kathy; she wanted Liviee. He smiled to himself as he thought about it, he wanted this to be his life; he couldn't wait to make it permanent. He heard two girl's voices getting closer to the room, they really sounded like Maureen and Kathleen.

"**Dad, when were going to tell us she was in the hospital?"**

"**It happened so fast, I'm sorry one minute they were gone and the next Lizzie was found in the ER. It just all happened so fa—"**

Elliot couldn't even finish his sentence before Maureen interrupted.

"**What do you mean gone and found? What happened?"**

"**Let's go out in the hall so we don't wake your sister and Liv."**

"**Dad, what is going on?" **Maureen and Kathleen said in sync.

"**Samantha picked up the twins from camp Thursday, but something happened and she left the twins with Olivia. She forgot to call me and let me know, so when I got home from work they were gone. I fell asleep waiting for them to get home because sometimes she'll take they to the park or the library later in the day. When I woke up it was around midnight and they still weren't here so I called the cops. Around one we got a tip that a woman had come in with two children matching Dickie and Lizzie's description; so Cragen and I came here to check it out. That's where we found Lizzie and Olivia asleep. Casey had came and picked up Dickie and Ella, so Liv could stay here with your sister."**

"**Jez, Dad your life is starting to actually sound exciting."**

"**So is everything okay with Lizzie?"**

He explained to them about the surgery and that they were going to keep her here for a few nights just for observation since the Tonsillitis seemed to appear so suddenly.

"**Okay, so in other words, she's going to be fine."**

"**Yeah, pretty much. I just feel bad. Liv can't seem to leave her. Every time she leaves the room Lizzie freaks."**

"**Well, now that you've brought up Liv; Maureen and I were wondering if anything was going on between you and her yet."**

"**Seriously Dad, don't mess it up this time."**

"**I think I already did. Sandra told Liv that she was pregnant and that the baby was mine."**

"**What! Now you're going to have children from THREE different women?"**

"**No, Sandra lied she's not pregnant. She was just trying to get rid of Liv. I guess she thought if Liv left again, I would be done and wouldn't even try to find her."**

"**Well, that's stupid."**

"**Yeah girls it definitely is. I love Liv with all my heart and I would never want her to get hurt. I don't know how to prove that to her. I can't imagine my life without her; just this past eight months have been horrible without her. I want to make a life with her and all of you; I want us all to be a family."**

Liv laid in bed holding tight to Lizzie as the tears ran down her face. Their yelling had woken her but she didn't want to say anything. Now she was glad she didn't, she loved El too and wanted everything he wanted. All she could do now is wait until he told her that she is what he really wants.

"**Awee, Dad that is so romantic."**

"**Yeah, Dad you HAVE to tell her."**

"**Yeah, I have to find the time. Things have been a little hectic around here. Are you girls planning on staying? Or would you want to do your dad a favor?"**

"**Depends on the favor." **The girls said once again in sync.

"**Can you go to Liv's place and watch Dickie and Ella so Casey can catch a break, or at least get some sleep. She's been with them since basically I guess a little after midnight Thursday."**

"**Yeah, sure we can go. Tell Lizzie we hope she feels better and that we'll come to see her in the morning."**

"**Thank you girls. Love you two, bye."**

Elliot hugged them both goodbye, then went back into the room where Liv and Lizzie were still fast asleep. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt, but first he wanted to get a ring.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Want me to keep going? I have a bunch more ideas up my sleeve that are ready to be written for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had already been almost three full days since Lizzie had been admitted into the ER. Maureen and Kathleen had come back to visit; they told Elliot that they called Kathy to let her know what was going on but she could seem to careless. He was kind of upset after all Lizzie was still her daughter, as much as he didn't want her to be, Kathy was Lizzie's biological mother. The last two nights Elliot had stayed at Liv's place and took care of Ella and Dickie, so Casey could have a break. Plus Lizzie wouldn't let Olivia leave her.

The night that Elliot had showed up at Olivia's place Casey had really let him have it. Telling him how he shouldn't walk all over Liv, that she deserved better then that especially since Sandra was having his baby. He explained to her that Sandra was lying, that she was just trying to get rid of Liv and that there had been nothing going on between him and Sandra. Then he told her his plan to ask Liv to marry him. Casey was so excited, she couldn't stop smiling. That was two days ago.

**

* * *

**

Olivia was getting her and Lizzie's stuff together because the nurse said that she would be released in about an hour. The nurse was bringing Lizzie back into the room as Olivia put the rest of their stuff into her duffle.

"**Liviee! The nice nurse said we get to go home!"**

"**That's great news baby. I just finished getting everything together; you sit here while I talk to the nurse."**

"**Hi, the doctor was telling her father the other day what she should and shouldn't eat and drink. Can you give me a list, I'm not sure if he is going to remember what the doctor said; you know how guys can be."**

The nurse went and got a list for Liv, along with Lizzie's release forms. Olivia then signed all the appropriate forms and before she knew, they were one their way home. Olivia parked the car and got Lizzie up to apartment. She opened the door to the smell of Elliot's homemade sauce, he was cooking for them.

"**Baby, why don't you go get the extra pair of pajamas that's in the room you were staying in and then you can take a bath."**

"**Hey El, you know you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of cooking."**

"**It's no problem, plus I figured you were getting tired of hospital food and I had to do something you've been with Lizzie all weekend."**

"**El, if I didn't want to be there I could have left but I wanted to be there for her. I'm going to go get her into the tub; did Ella have her bath yet?"**

"**No, sorry."**

"**No, it's fine; I can get two done at once. By the way, that smells amazing. I'll be in the bathroom with the girls if you need me."**

"**Thank you Liv."**

"**No problem."**

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was soaked head to toe but both girls were squeaky clean and in their pajamas.

"**El! Quick come here please."**

"**Liv, what's wrong?"**

He started to laugh as he turned into the bathroom.

"**It's not funny here take Ella, so I can go get changed. Stop laughing it's not funny. You are so going to pay for that."**

"**Come here little girl, come on Lizzie, let Liv get dressed."**

Elliot sat down on the couch with Ella and Lizzie. Not even five minutes later Liv was sitting right next to them looking very happy to be dry. She leaned back into the sofa and Lizzie made her way into Liv's lap. Liv pulled the little girl into a big hug.

"**Where's Dickie?"**

"**In one of the spare bedrooms playing his video game."**

"**Of course, he is such a guy. El, why do you keep checking your watch? Are you waiting for a call from Sandra or something?"**

"**Sandra is gone and I am nothing but reliev—"**

"**El how could you say that, she's having your baby."**

"**No she isn't Liv, she lied; she was just trying to get rid of you. She thought by making you think that she was pregnant with my baby that you would run and that I wouldn't try and find you guys."**

"**Wow, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry I freaked out on you."**

"**It's okay but I am waiting for a call for Cragen. I'm trying to see if I can get off tomorrow because I don't want to send her to camp while she's like this. Oh and there's the timer for the pasta."**

"**Here I'll take Ella. Lizzie slide over, I'll put some cartoons on, I need to go talk to daddy."**

Lizzie was so wrapped up in the show, so she slide right over and said,

"**Okay mommy."**

It killed Liv to hear her say that, she longed for it to be true. She walked away like it didn't even bother her and went to talk to El. It felt so good to be back at her place with Ella in her arms, she had missed her so much.

"**Hey El, why don't you just leave Lizzie home with me tomorrow and if Dickie doesn't want to go to camp either that's fine. I mean you have to get back to work and I'm rarely ever called into my new job, so it should be fine."**

"**Are you sure Liv? You spent all weekend with Lizzie; do you really possibly want them all week during the day?"**

"**Yeah, we'll be fine plus it gives me practice for when this one gets older. By the way, Ella meet your daddy. I don't think the two of you have been formally introduced."**

Ella gave off one of her cute little half smiles, it was the best smile a baby her age could make; it was as if she had understood what Liv was saying to her.

"**She really is amazing Liv."**

"**Thanks, it was really hard. Everyday looking at her, I saw so much of you. It killed me; when she gets made her forehead gets all crinkled like yours does. Her eyes are just like yours too."**

"**She has your smile Liv no doubt and your hair. She really is our little girl."**

"**She's my little miracle. I didn't know it was possibly to love someone so much until I had her."**

The moment felt right, they both leaned toward each other and their lips met. First briefly, then they deepened the kiss; for them it felt so right like this is how it was supposed to be.

"**Liviee, I'm thirsty."**

Olivia and Elliot pulled away from each other fast; both were relieved to see that Lizzie hadn't made it to the kitchen yet.

"**Hey baby, let's go check the list to see what you can drink."**

She grabbed Lizzie's hand and brought her into the living room. Olivia read the list to herself, pretty much the only thing she had on her that Lizzie could drink was water. After a while that would get very boring.

"**Okay baby, either me or daddy is going to have to go out and stock up with the stuff that's on this list. Let's go see if there's anything your brother wants from the store."**

Olivia walked back into the kitchen from the guestroom that Dickie was in, with a list full of stuff they were going to need from the store. Both kids were trailing behind her, whining that they were hungry.

"**El one of us is going to have to go get a bunch of stuff for the kids, there's certain stuff the doctor said would be better for Lizzie to eat and drink. Plus lunch stuff and snacks for Dickie, if he decides he wants to go to camp this week."**

"**I'll go after dinner."**

They all sat down and ate; the table was full of conversation. Olivia thought that she could definitely get used to this. After dinner, Olivia went and got Ella changed and then put her to bed. Elliot was done with the dishes by the time Olivia came out of her bedroom from putting the baby to sleep.

"**I'm going to go get the stuff from the store before it gets really late. Guys, don't give Liv a hard time and you should be in bed in about a half an hour."**

**

* * *

**

Elliot got back to Olivia's place to find the three of them asleep on the couch. Dickie was at one end and at the other Lizzie was lying in Olivia's arms. He put the groceries away in the fridge and the appropriate cabinets then went and picked up Dickie and brought him to bed. He then lifted up Lizzie and brought her to bed as well. He tried to get Olivia to wake up, but the best he could do was help her walk half asleep to her room. He got her into the room and as he went to help her sit on the bed Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. She pulled him in close and kissed him soft and slow. Elliot broke the kiss but their nose and lips were still touching. Elliot said into her lips,

"**I love you Liv, more than anything in the world."**

"**Mhm, I love you too El."**

* * *

**So what do you think? I got more but not enough for chapter 12, i'll work on it more tomorrow. Should I keep it going?**


	12. Chapter 12

When Liv woke up, she was coming out of one of the best dreams ever. She had a dream that she and El had shared another kiss and he told her he loved her; this time he really sounded sincere. She just wished it wasn't a dream. The baby was still sleeping when she got up so she went to go check on Lizzie and Dickie who were both still sound asleep. So Olivia went to go put up a coffee and found Elliot asleep on the couch. She went over to him with a blanket and was about to cover him, when he pulled her down on top of him.

"**Well, good morning to you too El."**

"**Sorry, I hope don't mind me crashing here last night. I got home from the store and the three of you were asleep on the couch. I got the groceries away then got the three of you to bed. Then went to my place and got some stuff for the kids for today, brought it here and never made it back up to my place."**

"**El, its fine; it's just like old times when you'd crash at my place."**

"**Liv, I love you."**

Olivia looked up at him then put her head down and began to cry. It was almost like her dream, only a different setting.

"**Okay, I didn't tell you that to make you cry, I thought it would be something happy."**

"**El, I am happy. It's kind of like my dream."**

"**Dream?"**

"**It's silly."**

"**No, now you have to tell me."**

"**I had this dream last night. We were in my room, we kissed and you told me you loved me."**

Elliot sat up forcing Olivia to do the same. They still were together on the couch only sitting instead and Olivia was laying her head on Elliot's shoulder. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. The gesture made her look up at him and he said,

"**Liv, that wasn't a dream, that happened last night. Please don't start crying again."**

"**El…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I love you. Do you know how long I've been waiting to tell you that?"**

"**Probably as long as I've been waiting to tell you; I really love you Liv, I want us to build a life together raise our children together, grow old together."**

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, she was trying so hard to speak. She wanted to but nothing would come out and then finally she said,

"**I've waited so long to hear you say that."**

Elliot tilted Olivia's face upward and then pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to hold her in his arms, she tasted so good. He wished that he had never told her that, that night was a mistake because he wouldn't have been missing this for as long as he had. Olivia pulled Elliot back so that they were once again lying on the couch, only he was on top of her. For her it felt so good, she had never felt this except when she was with him and it felt so right. Their kisses went from soft and slow to hot and passionate. Elliot broke the kiss; he bit her bottom lip, then kissed it and worked his way down to her neck. He was just about to pull up her shirt, when they heard Lizzie's soft cries.

"**Mhmm, I'll go check on her El. Wait here, I'll be back."**

Olivia walked into Lizzie's room to find her crying and holding her throat. Olivia ran to her side,

"**Baby, what's wrong?"**

"**Liviee, it hurts really bad."**

"**Here move your hands let me feel your neck."**

Olivia could feel how swollen Lizzie's glands were without even pressing, she had to get back to the emergency room.

"**Come on baby."**

Olivia picked up Lizzie and walked as fast as she could to the living room. Elliot turned around and said,

"**What's going on?"**

"**El, her glands are swollen. We have to get her back to the hospital. You take her; I'll call Casey and then meet you guys there."**

"**Okay."**

Olivia grabbed the phone and dial Casey's number as fast as she could.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Case, it's me. Elliot had to bring Lizzie back to the ER, would you be able to come stay with the kids?"**

"**Well, right now the plumber is here, but I can be there as soon as he leaves."**

"**Okay, I'll see if Brian can sit with them until you can get here. Thank you Case."**

"**No problem Liv."**

Olivia got off the phone with Casey and dialed Brian's number. She explained the situation to him and he of course agreed to stay with the kids. Olivia changed into a pair of her comfy jeans and didn't bother to change her shirt. She picked up the baby was awake but lying quietly in her bassinet. She walked into Dickie's room with the baby and sat down on his bed, he began to stir.

"**Hey sweetie, Daddy had to take Lizzie back to the hospital. She's going to be okay, don't worry. My friend Brian is going to come and stay with you and the baby until Casey can get here. You don't have to get up, try to go back to sleep if you can."**

Olivia got up and kissed his head; then walked into the kitchen with the baby and made her bottle. She on the couch feeding the baby until Brian got there. She quickly changed the baby, and then got her set up in her swing.

"**Thank you so much Brian, I just need you to stay until Casey gets here and then you can leave."**

"**Okay, see you later."**

**

* * *

**

Olivia found herself running down the familiar hospital hallways trying to get to the nurse's station. She had called Maureen and Kathleen to let them know what was going on because she knew how upset they had been last time when no one had told them. She finally reached the desk and was out of breath.

"**I need Elizabeth Stabler's room, please."**

"**Are you family?"**

"**I'm her mom."**

"**She's in room 206, upper level."**

It only took Olivia, a few minutes to find the room. Elliot was sitting there looking like a nervous wreck.

"**El, what's wrong? Where's Lizzie?"**

"**They took her for some tests, they aren't sure what's wrong."**

"**I was afraid they weren't going to let me in, ya know family only."**

"**So how did you get in?"**

"**I told them I was her mother. I figured Kathy probably wouldn't show again, I hope you aren't mad."**

"**No Liv you did the right thing. Come here."**

Elliot pulled Olivia down onto his lap and just held her. They just sat there in the quiet empty room waiting for Lizzie to get back from testing. Olivia turned herself sideways, so she could rest her head on Elliot's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered into his neck,

"**El, she's going to be okay, right?"**

"**Babe, I'm sure she is going to be fine."**

Elliot could feel her tears running down his chest, he could see how much she cared about him and his kids. He was going to do whatever he could not to mess it up this time.

"**Excuse me."**

Elliot and Olivia looked up to see a man in a suit. Neither of them had ever seen him before, Olivia looking baffled said,

"**Can we help you with something?"**

Looking at Elliot he said, **"Are you Elliot Stabler?"**

"**Yes."**

He handed him a paper that had been folded in threes, **"You've just been served."**

* * *

**hahah bet you didn't see that coming. what do you think? want me to keep going?**


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot held the paper in his hand and they watched stunned as the man walked away.

"**Elliot, what did you do? What could that be from?"**

"**I guess there's only one way to find out, I'm going to open it."**

Elliot read it in his head then said out loud,

"**Kathy is trying to gain full custody back of the twins."**

"**How can she do that? You were just given full custody not even a full two weeks ago."**

"**I don't know but the hearing is in a few days."**

"**El, it will be okay. The judge will see how well you take care of the twins and how happy they are with you. It will be okay, I promise and I will be with you ever step of the way."**

"**Thanks Liv, I'm just grateful that the twins were finally happy again and that I got you back. I don't want to lose them again."**

"**We won't lose them, El. We won't, we can't."**

"**We…?"**

"**Yes we, I love you and we are in this together. I love those kids as much as I love you maybe a little more. I will do whatever it takes to make sure they stay with us because with us is where they belong."**

"**I love you too, Liv."**

"**I have to go call my lawyer, I have so much to do."**

"**Go, I'll stay here; Brian is with Dickie and Ella till Casey can get there and I'm sure Lizzie will be fine with me."**

"**Come here."**

Elliot pulled Olivia close, kissed her gently, then looked down at her and said,

"**Have I told you lately that I love you and you mean so much to me?"**

"**Hmm, I'm not sure but it sounds amazing to hear you say it."**

"**Bye, Liv. I'll bring you back something to eat. I love you and tell Lizzie I love her too."**

"**Bye, El, I love you too."**

**

* * *

**

Kathy couldn't believe that it hadn't even been a week and Lizzie was already back in the hospital. She guessed she should go and see her since she was filing to try and get back full custody of the twins. It's not like she really wanted to have full custody, she already had her hands full with Eli and Sarah. But she was the twins' mother and they should be with her. She arrived at the hospital, found a parking spot, and then went inside in search of the nurse's station. She finally reached it and was trying to get one of the nurse's attentions but they all seemed to be ignoring her.

"**Excuse me!"**

"**Yes, I'm sorry, I can I help you?"**

"**I'm looking for Elizabeth Stabler's room."**

"**Are you family?"**

"**I'm her mother."**

"**I'm sorry, but her mother is in her room, who are you?"**

"**I already told you, I'm her mother."**

"**And I told you her mother is with her."**

"**Okay, I don't know what kind of hospital it is you are running, but I am her mother; I don't know if my ex's girlfriend is playing Mommy in there with my daughter, but I am her biological mother."**

"**Miss, Lizzie was in here last week, the same woman that was in here last week with her the whole time is in there with her now. I can bring you to see but, I didn't ONCE see you in her for her. So you may think you are that girl's mother, in theory but you definitely are NO mother. Where were you when she needed you most?"**

"**That is none of your business. Please bring me to MY daughter."**

"**Right this way."**

Kathy followed the nurse up to Lizzie's floor and made a mental note of her name. She would be hearing from Kathy's lawyer for the way she had treated her.

"**Miss this is Elizabeth Stabler's room."**

"**Thank you."**

Before Kathy went in, she looked to see who this mysterious woman was that called herself Lizzie's "mother". Olivia. She should have known better. She watched as Olivia and Lizzie sat on the bed and played Barbie's. She could see about six boxes that lay on the floor next to the bed, they were new. Olivia was trying to buy her way into her daughter's life and she would not have the walked into the room loudly enough to make herself noticed.

"**Hi, Lizzie; sorry it took me so long to get here. Olivia, I'm sure you have better things to do then play with Barbie's you can leave now."**

"**Oh, I really don't mind; we were having fun weren't we Lizzie?"**

"**Yea Mom did you see all the pretty new Barbie's Liviee got me for being so brave?"**

"**Yes, I see them. So Olivia, what happened that Lizzie is back in the hospital so soon?"**

"**The doctor gave the nurse the wrong prescription to give to me. So Elliot and I didn't know any better because it was an antibiotic, but since she gets three doses a day and she was given the wrong stuff that caused some problems."**

"**Can I see you in the hallway, Olivia?"**

"**Sure, Lizzie you stay here. I'll be right back."**

"**Olivia, I think it's time for you to leave and if you don't, I will not think twice about calling hospital security."**

"**You know, Kathy, I know you are Lizzie's mother and all but have you even once stopped and thought about what your daughter wants or even your son for that matter?"**

"**Olivia, I think you need to leave, NOW. Trust me I won't think twice to call hospital security."**

"**Let me go get my jacket and purse."**

"**Liviee, are you ready to play again?"**

"**No Baby, listen I have to leave and go do some things but don't worry, I'll be back."**

"**But Liviee, I want you to stay."**

"**I know you do baby, but I'll be back don't worry. What did I tell you last time?"**

"**That no one could pay you enough money to stay away from me."**

"**That's right. I'll be back before you know it."**

Lizzie watched Olivia walk out the door and her eyes filled with tears. She stared at her mother, who was sitting in the chair across from her bed, but she had her head deep in work. She didn't understand why Olivia had to leave all of a sudden, but she had a feeling that her mom made her. Lizzie dried her eyes and then asked her mom,

"**Hey mom, will you play barbie's with me?"**

"**Lizzie, don't be silly I don't have time to play games. Just sit there, play with yourself and watch television."**

Lizzie didn't even respond to her. Olivia felt the tears roll down her face, as she heard Kathy talking to Lizzie. All she could think was what kind of mother doesn't have time to play with or comfort their sick child. She walked away from Lizzie's room because she could bear to hear anymore the Kathy might possibly have to say, so she went and sat down in the waiting room.

**

* * *

**

Brian was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when Casey walked through the door.

"**Hello, where is everyone?"**

"**Hey Casey, we're all in the kitchen."**

"**Hey, I'll finish that I'm sure you have tons of stuff to do."**

"**It's okay I don't mind. Casey, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure."**

"**I'm never going to get Olivia back, am I?"**

"**Brian, you guys were never together, so no."**

When he heard Casey say that he stormed out of the apartment. He felt like a fool, like he was just being used. They all saw him as the nice guy, they would never expect anything.

* * *

** I got alot of different ideas going through my head all at once. But what did you think of this chapter. Sorry its been a little while I've been busy with school. Should I keep it going?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, that it's been so long since i've updated. I've been really busy with classes and work. Here's Chapter 14, sorry it's shorter than what I usually write. *I do not own these characters or Law & Order: SVU***

* * *

Elliot found himself driving back to the hospital for what felt like the hundredth time that week; he couldn't recall the exact number. Elliot reached the hospital from his lawyer's office in record time. He figured he should stop in the gift shop and get something for Lizzie to play with, since they were not sure how long she would be in here. He knew how much she loved Barbie's, so he picked up the last two they had.

"**Is that all?" **the cashier asked him.

"**Yes, thank you."**

The cashier smiled at him and said, **"Barbie's are really popular today. I had a woman come in and buy the last of the ones I had except for the two you just bought. There are some really lucky little girls in the hospital today."**

"**Yeah," **he said as he smiled.

As he turned down the hallway where Lizzie's room was he saw a man proposing. It made him think of Olivia and how much he wanted her to be his wife. As he looked closer, he realized that it was Brian and Olivia. He walked into Lizzie's room as fast as he could; he couldn't believe what he had just seen. It felt like his heart was breaking in half for the second time. He walked in to find Lizzie looking upset and Kathy sitting in the chair across from her. Kathy, why was she here?

**

* * *

**

"**Brian, get up. This isn't what I want; you and I are just friends. I'm sorry if I led you on."**

"**It's him isn't it? It's Elliot."**

"**Brian, you've known for a while that it's Elliot, that it's always been Elliot. I'm sorry."**

Brian stormed off, shoving the ring box into his pocket as he walked. He thought to himself as he made his way to his car, _No one makes a fool of him, and she would regret it._

Olivia made her way back to the waiting room hoping that she didn't miss Elliot coming back. She hated being in the waiting room and not in there with Lizzie. She took a peek into Lizzie's room as she passed. Elliot was in there and he definitely saw her. Hopefully, he would come looking for her, that he would sense something was up. She sat there waiting for a good ten minutes. She looked up to find him standing in front of her.

"**Why are you sitting in the waiting room, rather than in there with Lizzie? Why would you leave her alone with Kathy?"**

"**Elliot, I didn't have a choice Kathy said if I didn't leave she would call hospital security. I didn't want to make a scene, plus with the court case coming up I thought it might hurt it. I was only doing what I thought was right; if you think I was wrong, I can leave. The door is pretty close. Just say it and I'm gone."**

"**Come on, let's go. Lizzie has been crying for you."**

"**Elliot, I can't go in there what if she calls security; that could only hurt us."**

"**Then leave Olivia, go be with your fiancé. I'm sure you'll be busy with wedding plans, anyway."**

"**You saw that? Elliot it's not what you think. Brian and I aren't together. I want to be with you; I want us to work out."**

"**Yeah, well guess what there is no US! I'm done Olivia, I feel like I can't trust you and I don't have time to play games."**

"**Are you serious? Elliot, I love you; I love your kids."**

"**Well, you know what I guess love sometimes just isn't enough especially if he is going to be there every time I turn around."**

"**Elliot, I didn't ask him to come. He did that all on his ow—"**

"**I don't want to hear it, Olivia."**

"**El, I can't believe you are doing this," **Olivia reached for his arm, but he pulled away. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, glistening full with tears; he could see that they were pleading with him. **"Please don't do this."**

He just looked at her and didn't say anything. His eyes filled with disgust stared back at her until he turned and left. She watched as he walked away, frozen in time unable to believe that had just happened. _Did Elliot really just leave me, _she thought to herself. She had to get out there; she ran out of the hospital, got in her car and drove home. She could feel the tears escaping from her eyes. She pulled into the apartment parking lot, pulled into her spot and just sat there. She let the tears pour out of her eyes; she couldn't believe she had lost him again.

* * *

**What do you think? I know a few people thought I had put them back together too quick, but it didn't mean they were just going to be together without problems. So what do you think? Want me to keep going?**


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia dried her eyes and tried to do what she could so it didn't look like she was crying but it was no use. There was no way to hide the red around her nose and her puffy eyes. She got out of the car, walked into the apartment building and climbed the two flights of steps to her apartment. She walked into the apartment and saw Casey feeding Ella and Dickie was at the kitchen table having a snack.

"**Oh my gosh, Olivia what's wrong?"**

"**I think he just left me…"**

"**What do you mean he left you?"**

Olivia explained everything to her from Kathy showing up, her getting kicked out of Lizzie's room, Brian showing up and proposing, to Elliot telling her to leave.

"**Casey, I love him. I can't lose him, not again. I don't know what to do to show him how much I love him."**

**

* * *

Back at the hospital, Lizzie was stirring in her sleep. They had finally got her settled down and she had slept for a good couple of hours. She laid there in bed stirring, some small noises escaping from her mouth, a few started to form words.**

"_Hmm, mommy…mommy, __**Mommy!"**_

Lizzie opened her eyes, looked at her father and began to cry for her mom.

"**I want my mommy."**

Kathy walked into the room and walked over to Lizzie.

"**I'm right here Elizabeth, stop whining."**

"**Not you, where's Liviee?"**

Elliot got up and walked over to his daughter,** "Lizzie, Olivia had to go home and get some stuff done, she went to go check on Dickie and Ella, but I'm sure if we call her later she will come back for a little while."**

"**Don't worry Daddy, she'll be back."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Liviee, told me that she would never leave me, t****hat no one could pay her enough money to stay away from me****," **Lizzie said with a big grin across her face.

"**Well, I guess you have this covered for a little while, I have to go pick up Eli and Sarah. Bye, Elliot. Bye, Elizabeth."**

**

* * *

Olivia opened the door and was happy to see Kathleen and Maureen on the other side. She ushered them into the house and offered them a seat and something to drink.**

"**Thank you girls so much for coming, we need all the help we can get, how do you two feel about online shopping? You think you can handle it?"**

"**Don't worry Olivia we are professionals when it comes to online shopping."**

"**Okay, so you two are going to go online to stores and find everything we need for the three rooms and make sure it's in stock and you are going to watch Dickie and Ella. Casey and I are going to go get the paint and you'll call us once stuff is ready to get picked up from stores."**

"**Okay we got in under control."**

Three hours and a few thousand dollars later, Casey and Olivia were hauling cans of paint and bags filled with everything that they would need to furnish the three rooms. They got everything into Olivia's apartment and found themselves with little space to walk. Casey and Olivia walked back into Olivia's office where the girls had set up their "work".

"**Okay we are back; we'll each take a room to paint. Casey is going to go get pizza and then Casey and I will take over the painting. You girls are going to have to take Dickie and Ella out for a little while if the apartment starts to smell like paint fumes because it's not good for them."**

"**Deal," **Kathleen and Maureen said in sync.

Olivia picked up Ella from the bouncer she was in and went to change her. She passed the room Lizzie had been staying in and saw that her favorite teddy bear was laying in her bed. Olivia knew she had to get it to Lizzie as soon as she could because Lizzie would be scared without it. She smiled softly to herself; she prayed that her plan would work.

**

* * *

**

Two hours passed since Kathy had left and Lizzie seemed to be a lot happier and less tense. He was sitting on the bed beside her playing Barbie's when an alarm went off on his phone.

He opened his phone and the alarm read:

_2 hours till Dickie's _

_First Baseball Game_

He couldn't let Dickie miss his first game because he knew his little boy wouldn't speak up about it. So he picked up the phone and called Casey.

"**Hello."**

"**Hey Casey, its Elliot I need to ask you a huge favor."**

"**Elliot…I don't think I know an Elliot."**

"**Casey, please stop fooling around, this is important."**

"**Fine Elliot, what's up?"**

"**Would you be able to stay with Lizzie for a while, I don't want her to be alone and I just remembered Dickie's first baseball was tonight."**

"**I'll be right there; I'll bring Dickie and his gear with me. See you in a few."**

"**Thank you Casey."**

Elliot hung up his cell phone and smiled to himself, he had some great friends.

**

* * *

Casey hung up her phone and looked up to see Olivia staring at her.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**You are going to stay with Lizzie while Elliot takes Dickie to his first baseball game."**

"**Really Casey because I'm pretty sure you said you would."**

"**Liv, you know Elliot would rather you be there and I bet if you two hadn't gotten into that fight today you would have been his first call."**

"**Fine, but you owe me."**

"**Don't worry, I'll be here with the girls painting," **Casey said with a smirk.

"**Thank you Casey, I guess I owe you."**

Olivia let herself and Dickie into Elliot's apartment and looked around as Dickie got his baseball gear. She just stood there and looked at all the still unpacked boxes and smiled to herself.

"**Got it Livie."**

"**Do you have everything?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Let me see. You're wearing your uniform? Yes you are. Cleats?"**

"**In my bag."**

"**Bat?"**

"**In my bag."**

"**Hat and glove?"**

Dickie turned and ran for his bedroom. When he came back he had a hat on his head and his baseball glove in his hands. Olivia looked down at his and smiled.

"**Okay, I think you have everything now, come on. You are just like your daddy."**

It took practically no time to get to the hospital; there were barely any cars on the road. Olivia helped Dickie out of the car, and then grabbed his bag, and the bag she packed for herself and Lizzie. She held on tight to Dickie's hand so she wouldn't lose him through the crowds of people in the main part of the hospital. Before she knew it they were at Lizzie's door. They walked in and Elliot was no where to be found.

"**Liviee! You're back."**

"**Of course, I am I told you I could stay away from you and I brought you a friend."**

Olivia pulled out Lizzie's favorite teddy bear from the bag. Elliot stood in the doorway and watched as she walked over and gave it to her.

"**Thank you Liviee."**

"**You are welcome, baby. So what do you have planned for us tonight?"**

"**Daddy said I have to rest."**

"**Okay, so how about I lay with you and we can watch movies."**

Lizzie nodded her head happily and reached for Olivia. Olivia took her in her embrace.

"**I missed you Mommy."**

It broke Olivia's heart to hear, the little girl call her mommy. She wished for that to be true, more than anything in the world. Elliot smiled at the thought of his daughter calling Olivia mommy, he just hoped she didn't hate him too much.

"**Hey Dickie, how about we go play some baseball."**

"**Hey Dad, yeah let's go!"**

Olivia wiped away the few tears that held fell from her eyes when Lizzie called her mommy, then turned to face Elliot.

"**Okay buddy, how about you wait here with your sister while I go talk to Olivia real quick and then we can leave."**

Once they were outside the room, Elliot reached for her but Olivia pulled away.

"**Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should have trusted and believed you. I'm sorry."**

"**Don't El, just don't. I don't want to hear it. You knew how much I loved you, why on earth would you ever think I would go and marry another man. You knew how much I care about you and the kids but you still didn't think twice before you accused me of cheating. I can't talk to you now. Just go, you guys shouldn't be late."**

"**But Liv—"**

Before he could continue, she cut him off.

"**Don't El, just leave it. You said more than enough before."**

Before he could say anything else, she turned away and walked into Lizzie's room.

"**Dickie, come here and give me a hug. Your dad is waiting for you in the hallway, good luck tonight."**

"**Thanks Livie."**

**

* * *

**

So what do you guys think? Want it me to keep it going?

Also, Thank you for all the awesome reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I never said anything but I changed the ages of the twins they arent teens not that, it ever seemed like they were because they didn't act like it through any of this. I have them at the third grade age so like 8. But Maureen and Kathleen are still older college ages. (Just thought I would put that out there.) I know this chapter is a lot shorter then most that I do but I have to get ready for a Classical music concert for class and really wanted to post before I left so I wrote this real quick. I try to do another chapter when I get home tonight. Let me know what you think of this chapter and of the whole story so far.**

* * *

Elliot loudly cheered Dickie on from the bullpen as he crossed the home plate. They had just won their first game and Dickie had helped bring in the two winning runs. It was a close game but they had won 6-4. Elliot told Dickie how proud he was of him and took him for ice cream to celebrate. He grabbed ice cream for Olivia and ice for Lizzie. He brought Dickie back to Olivia's apartment.

He opened the door to the smell of paint fumes. He looked down at Dickie but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"**CASEY!"**

Maureen and Kathleen emerged from the hall; paint covered them both from head to toe.

"**Hey Dad, she in your apartment with Ella, we thought the paint fumes were too much for her. You can bring Dickie up there, too."**

"**What are you guys doing?"**

"**Olivia wanted a way to prove to you that she was really in this with you. So she is redoing three of the spare rooms and making them into rooms for us."**

"**Yeah Dad, I just finished up painting Lizzie's room while Maureen was working on our room."**

"**Hey what about my room," **Dickie asked.

"**We got your room done first it was the easiest squirt. Dad, Liv really cares about you but you really messed up."**

"**Yeah Dad, Kathleen's right. Olivia loves you but you really did mess up. You need to make things right."**

"**Okay, okay. I'm going to bring Dickie upstairs. I'll see you guys later."**

Elliot let himself into his apartment and found Casey sitting on the couch with Ella. Casey went to go say something, as she opened her mouth Elliot put his hand up.

"**Don't even say it. I know I messed up and I just got a mouthful from my oldest two. I'm on my way back to the hospital now, to try and fix things."**

"**Actually, I was going to ask you to hand me that burp cloth but you did mess up and you better FIX it!"**

"**Bye Casey, Dickie be good and listen to Casey."**

**

* * *

Olivia looked down at the sleeping little girl in her arms. She made it through the first two movies and fell asleep during the beginning of the third. Olivia closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She could here footsteps coming into the room. It was Elliot, she didn't need to open her eyes to prove it she could smell him. She kept her eyes closed; she was quite ready to talk to him. She could hear him pulling up a chair beside the bed where she and Lizzie laid. He started to say something; it was like he was rehearsing. She didn't dare to interrupt him and tell him she was up; she just laid there and listened.**

* * *

Elliot could see that both girls where sound asleep so he pulled up a chair next to their bed. He rehearsed to himself what he wanted to say to Olivia when she woke up.

"**Liv, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I over reacted big time, but seeing you with him made me so mad. I thought I was going to lose you, so I pushed you away. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and you not talking to me today, made it cleared that I can't lose you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts knowing you won't talk to me. I trust you; it's him I don't trust. You need to understand you are my world. You are all I have beside my kids, I feel like I'm losing them. I can't just can't lose you too, Liv I love you so much. Could you ever consider forgiving me?"**

He heard a sniffle as he said the last word and saw Olivia turned over to face him. He could see the tears running down her face but she had this amazing smile that seemed to cover her whole face. He was hoping this was a good sign.

* * *

**I know it's short. The next one will be longer. Let me know what you think. Should I keep it going?**


	17. Author's Note

Sorry guys this is just an author's note, I just wanted to know if anyone was still reading this otherwise, I might not update anymore. I mean I have another chapter done, but what's the point of updating if no one is reading. Let me know.

thank you,

Underc0vergirl


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm been really busy with school and had a lot going on. I was recently sexual harrassed, a guy I don't know called me three days straight basically harrassing me and wouldnt leave me alone. I filed a police report and changed my number. The detective told me that there was nothing that they could do for me. I haven't been myself lately since this happened and I'm just trying to get back to my life but I know that is going to take some time. But anyway here's Chapter 17, again I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter a little bit sooner. **

* * *

"**So would I be right to assume that you heard that whole thing?"**

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded.

"**So do you think you'll be able to give me another chance?"**

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded once more, but she was so happy that tears were pouring out falling from her eyes.

"**Why is that everything, I try to do something that I think will make you happy ends up making you cry?"**

"**Because you are the sweetest man I know. El, you are amazing. You're such a great dad and boyfriend even with that jealous streak. I love you so much; please don't ever leave me again."**

"**No one could pay me enough money to stay away from you."**

"**Hey! That's mine line!"**

Elliot reached for Olivia, pulling her off and out of the bed and into his lap.

"**Welcome back, Miss Benson."**

"**Good to be back, Mr. Stabler."**

Olivia put her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled his head to hers. Their lips met first soft and slow then deepened the kiss and it became hard and passionate. Olivia broke the kiss, placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

"**El, I've missed you so much and we weren't even apart a full day. By the way, where's Dickie?"**

"**I dropped him off at your place; well actually Casey was with Ella at my place; something about the paint fumes being too strong." **Elliot could feel Olivia burying her head deeper against him. **"Liv, you know you don't have to do that right?"**

Olivia picked up her head, looked up at him and said, **"I know but I wanted to and it was the one way to show you that I'm serious about us. Not just you and me but the kids too. It's not just our feelings that are in this, it's theirs too. I love them and I want them to feel at home."**

"**Miss Benson, did you just ask me to move in with my kids?"**

"**You kind of moved in with asking." **Olivia said giggling.

"**You didn't seem to be complaining."**

"**That's because I'm not. I want you and the kids there. I was kind of thinking that maybe you could keep the upstairs apartment for Maureen and Kathleen; so they could have privacy since they are in college, they need space."**

"**Sounds like a good idea to me."**

"**Are you just going to agree with everything I say?"**

"**Pretty much."**

"**I love you," **Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear.

"**Liv, I love you too, more than you could possibly ever know."**

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's shoulder and pulled his head towards hers. Their lips touched and Elliot immediately deepened the kiss. They broke it after a few minutes and Olivia laid her head back on Elliot's shoulder. They fell asleep like that, with Olivia in Elliot's lap; her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

Elliot and Olivia woke to giggles of Lizzie. She was trying her best to be quiet but the movie the nurse put on for her was too funny. Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia, to say good morning. Olivia rose and stretched then sat on the bed with Lizzie. She pulled the girl close and into a hug.

"**Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"**

"**A lot better, Mommy."**

Mommy. It got to her every time Lizzie called her, Mommy. She hoped one day that it would be true.

"**I am so glad to hear that. Why don't you decide what you want to eat and Daddy will go get us breakfast while we finish this movie."**

"**I'm not sure."**

"**How about some jello, I think that might help you throat."**

"**Okay!"**

"**You heard it Daddy, jello."**

"**Liv, what do you want to eat?"**

"**Surprise me."**

**

* * *

"****Kathleen, I can't believe you fell asleep."**

"**Sorry."**

"**It's okay. I think we are done here. Let's go up to dad's apartment to get away from the fumes."**

Maureen and Kathleen walked out of Olivia's apartment, locking the door behind them. They climbed the one flight of steps up to the next floor where their dad's apartment was. They opened the door to find Casey on the floor with Dickie painting a sign so far it read, WELCOME HOM; they assumed it would eventually read WELCOME HOME LIZZIE.

"**Casey, is Lizzie coming home?"**

"**Yeah, Olivia just called she said that Lizzie is doing really well on the new medicine and that they are going to release her in an hour or so."**

"**Has Kathy been back there?" **Casey was surprised to hear the oldest Stabler child call her mother by her first name.

"**You mean your mother? No she hasn't."**

"**She's not my mother. I mean technically she is but she's never acted like a mother. I can't stand her. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, her new husband and their two children."**

"**You really shouldn't say that Maureen, you might regret it one day."**

"**I doubt it."**

"**Okay well help me get this sign downstairs and hung up."**

**

* * *

****THREE WEEKS LATER…**

Olivia was racing around the house trying to get ready, make sure everyone else was ready and clean up the kitchen. She finished putting the boxes of cereal away and wiped off the table and counters. She walked into the living room and picked Ella up out of her pack and play. She walked down the hall cuddling the baby as she yelled,

"**Lizzie, Dickie, you two have ten minutes to finish getting ready, brush your teeth and be in the living room. Daddy's going to be home soon and then we have to leave. We can't be late."**

Olivia walked into the nursery and placed Ella onto the changing table. She got her changed and dressed in under ten minutes and walked into the living room to find the twins sitting on the couch waiting for her. She smiled to herself, _thinking how did I get this lucky_.

"**Thank you both for being so cooperative. Your father should be here any minute and we are going to meet him downstairs so we can leave and be there on time. Lizzie, I forgot the baby's bag in the nursery can you do me a favor and get it? It's on the floor by the door."**

"**Sure, Mommy."**

Olivia had gotten used the Lizzie calling her mommy, but it still got to her every time. She loved the little girl as if she were her own; she was hoping that soon it would be official. Olivia placed the baby in her car seat and strapped her in as her cell phone rang. She glanced down at it and the caller id read: Elliot. She smiled to herself as she answered the phone.

"**Hello."**

"**Hey baby, I'm just about to pull into the parking lot, you want to meet me downstairs with the kids?"**

"**Yeah, we will be right down."**

Olivia hung up the phone, looked at the kids and said,

"**Okay, guys that was Daddy. He is here, we are going to go downstairs and meet him."**

Olivia grabbed her purse and the baby's bag from Lizzie then picked up the baby in her car seat. She ushered Dickie and Lizzie out the door, closed and locked it behind herself. She walked down the two flights of steps to the main floor with the three kids. Elliot was on the main floor when they got to the bottom of the steps. He walked over to them gave Olivia a kiss, hugged the twins and took the baby from Olivia. Olivia helped the twins into the car and buckled them in while Elliot made sure that Ella's car seat was secured to the base. Elliot was shutting the door on the baby's side when he heard Olivia saying to the twins,

"**Hands up."**

He smiled to himself thinking about the special bond that Olivia shared with his kids and they little games they played. Like how every time Olivia got them loaded into the car she had to say _hands up_ to them. He thought about how that had started, Olivia hadn't wanted their fingers to get caught in the door as she shut it; so she had just simply said _hands up_ and it had stuck. Now every time she got them settled in the car she had to say it because it had become a little ritual for them. Elliot smiled at Olivia as she climbed into the passenger seat. He grabbed her hand and leaned over and kissed her sweetly. They were on their way to court and he was really hoping that this was going to be the last time. He had already won sole custody of the twins but Kathy was trying to get it overturned.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and wondered what he was thinking about. She knew he had a lot on his mind lately and she really hoped today went in his favor. It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the court building and Elliot was able to find a parking spot right away. Elliot grabbed the diaper bag, the baby in her car seat and helped Dickie out of the car while Olivia picked up Lizzie who had fell asleep during the car ride. Elliot walked over to Olivia's side of the car, Dickie grabbed her hand and they all walked up to court together.

They walked into the court room and Elliot got them settled before he went to meet up with his lawyer in one of the conference rooms. Olivia sat there with Dickie on one side of her, Ella asleep in her car seat on the other side and Lizzie asleep in her lap. Olivia looked behind her as she heard the courtroom doors open, she noticed the two oldest Stabler children.

"**Hey girls."**

"**Hey Olivia," **they said in sync.

"**You can sit on the other side of Ella, just try and be a little quiet because both of your sisters are sleeping. You'd think they were up having a party last night or something."**

Olivia sat there with the girls listening to all the new things going on in their lives. They all got quiet the minute Kathy, her new husband and lawyer walked into the room. It looked like Kathy had started to walk towards them but Maureen and Kathleen had turned their heads, Kathy stopped walking towards them and went to her seat instead. Elliot walked in the room, a few minutes later. He stopped said hello to his two oldest children and then took his place next to his lawyer. The first two people that were called up were Maureen, followed by Kathleen. Then Kathy and her husband were called, followed by Elliot. Each lawyer took their turn asking different questions trying to make each others clients' look bad. It was Olivia's turn to take the stand, in some ways her testimony could make or break the decision. This is where every thing could change.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought. Want me to keep going? **


	19. Chapter 18

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I was able to update a lot quicker this time.

* * *

"**The prosecution calls Miss Olivia Benson to the stand. Miss Benson, please tell the court how you know Elliot Stabler."**

"**He was my partner for eleven years."**

"**How was your relationship? Was it mainly professional or did it become personal, too?"**

"**Our relationship was good. We understood each other and had each other's backs. We always kept our relationship professional."**

"**Don't you have a child together?"**

"**Yes, a daughter."**

"**Well, doesn't that take your relationship to a personal level?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Isn't it true you hid your pregnancy from Elliot because you didn't think he would be a good father."**

"**Well yes, but not for that reason; it was compli—"**

"**Miss Benson, just answer the question, did or did you not hide your pregnancy from Mr. Stabler?"**

"**Yes, I did."**

"**Thank you, that's all."**

Elliot's lawyer got up and began to question Olivia.

"**Miss Benson, you said you knew my client for eleven years, isn't that right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**In those eleven years, did you ever not trust him?"**

"**No, I trusted him with my life and still till this day I do."**

"**What kind of father would you say Mr. Stabler is?"**

"**An amazing father, he would do anything for his children; he would walk through fire for them, he is there for them no matter what and always will be. He loves them, with all his heart."**

"**All his children; even Gabriella?"**

"**Yes all of them, even Gabriella. I love seeing them together, he's great with her. She is very loved by him as well as her sisters and brother."**

"**Mr. Stabler's ex-wife is suing for custody on the terms that he doesn't have any time for them and they are left alone, is this true?"**

"**No, it definitely is not; he spends all the time with them that he can."**

"**How do you know it?"**

"**Because if his ex-wife gets full custody of them, it's not just Elliot that she's taking them away from; I'd be losing them too. We've been living together for the past four weeks, Lizzie and Dickie stay home with me and Gabriella when Elliot is at work. On days that I have an appointment or something, they either come with me or they go to this amazing camp that they love. I love those kids as if they were my own. When Elliot gets home, we all do something as a family whether we go out or stay at home and play a board game or do an arts & crafts activity. Elliot and I love those kids. Don't they deserve to live with us as a family, rather then live with their biological mom and be pushed off onto a nanny?"**

"**Thank Miss Benson; you can take your seat. I have no more questions." **

As Olivia got back to her seat with the children and sat down the judge said,

"**Court will be taking a fifteen minute recess and be back with my decision then."**

**

* * *

****Twenty minutes later…**

"**Is there anyway to have Kathy's rights terminated, Ms Benson and I have been talking lately and even though we aren't married, we are living together; she and I would both like for her to be the children's other legal guardian. She wants to adopt them."**

"**Mr. Stabler you will have to file for that and another court date will be set; please don't start pushing your luck just yet," **the judge told him.

"**Thank you."**

Elliot walked over to Olivia and the children, he pulled her up into a hug and kissed her; then, hugged each of his kids. He had never been so excited; he finally knew that there was no way his kids would be taken away from him now. Elliot picked up the car seat that held Ella, who had the biggest little grin across her face like she knew exactly what was going on or something. He walked out hand in hand with Olivia, who was carrying Lizzie who kept asking question after question. Lizzie was filled with delight that they were never going to have to leave her dad and Olivia again. Lizzie looked up at Olivia and said,

"**Mommy, I love you."**

"**I love you too baby. Come on let's get you guys in the car. Maureen and Kathleen are you going to meet us back at our apartment?"**

"**Nah, we are going to head to finishing packing our stuff at Kathy's but we will be over in the morning to pick up Lizzie, Dickie and Ella, we want to take them out and do something fun. Plus, you two can finally have a break."**

"**Okay, see you guys then, I love you two."**

"**We love you too, Liv." **Maureen and Kathleen said in sync then went over and said bye to their father.

Elliot was setting Ella's car seat into its base when he heard the twins giggling from their _hands up _game with Olivia. Elliot felt Olivia's eyes on him as he climbed into the driver's seat. She leaned over, kissed him and said,

"**I love you, let's get home, how about Chinese take-out? It's been a long day and I think everyone is exhausted."**

Time had flew by and before Elliot knew it, he was cleaning up from dinner while Olivia gave the kids baths' and got them ready for bed. Elliot had just finished cleaning up went he felt Olivia behind him, she had her head resting on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"**I missed you," **she whispered into his neck.

Elliot turned around and took her into his arms, just stood there and held her for a while. After a while he said,

"**Come let's go to bed."**

That night they made love twice, the first time being the first time since they had conceived Ella. Olivia woke up the following morning with the biggest smile on her face, she finally felt like she was home. She slowly got up out of Elliot's arms, threw her hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, to go get the kids' stuff ready for today. She walked into Lizzie's room to find her sitting on her bed playing barbies.

"**Hey baby doll, what are you up to?"**

"**Just playing with my barbies, is it time for breakfast?"**

"**It is if you are hungry, are you hungry?"**

"**Yay, breakfast time!"**

"**How about I whip up some pancakes?"**

"**That sounds good, Mommy."**

"**Okay, let's go get Ella and see if your brother is up."**

Elliot woke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. He walked into the kitchen to find the kids seated around the table coloring, Ella on top of the table in her bouncy seat trying to figure out how to get her toes in her mouth and Olivia at the stove making pancakes. He walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"**Liv, it smells amazing, how come you didn't wake me?"**

"**You looked so peaceful, I figured you could use the sleep; plus I couldn't fall back to sleep, otherwise I would have stayed and slept with you. Besides, I got everything ready for the girls today when they take the twins and the baby. So really we just need to finish breakfast and get them dressed. The girls called a little while ago, they are on there way. They are going to bring their stuff up to your apartment then come have breakfast and leave with the kids."**

"**Sounds like you have everything under control."**

Before they knew it breakfast was over, Elliot was finishing cleaning up as Olivia walked the kids down to the car with Maureen and Kathleen. She made sure they had everything they needed from diapers to the stroller, extra clothes and band-aids. Hey with three kids under the age of ten anything could happen. She said her good-byes; made sure everyone was buckled in, and then made her way back to the apartment.

When she got to the door she heard a soft tune playing, she opened the door to find Elliot standing in the living room waiting for her, a song was playing in the background. She just looked at him confused.

_You were Juliet and I was into you_

_And I asked you out 'til you couldn't say no_

_And you finally felt it too_

_I drove you down the boulevard_

_That's where you took my heart_

_And you gave me yours instead_

_And every day you find new ways to be beautiful_

"**Liv, don't say anything, come here, just dance with me. This song is you and how I feel about you."**

Olivia didn't say anything; she just walked over to Elliot and found herself immediately wrapped in his arms dancing.

_You laugh at the garden that we grow in the lawn_

_Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on_

_Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

_You got lines on your face from sleepin' on me_

_Call me at work 'cause you lost your key_

_Go to buy a dog and you come home with three_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

_Yeah_

You turn every head when you walk into a room

_But your kindness and your sweetened soul lingers like perfume_

_Babe, you coulda gone with Romeo but you let him go_

_And you stayed with me instead_

_And every day I find new ways that make you beautiful_

_You say, "honey give me roses, but don't buy red"_

_You need 46 pillows all over the bed_

_Guess every punchline before it's said_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

_What you doin' with a guy like me?_

_You're so cool and I'm high tea_

_I don't deserve to have a girl as beautiful as you_

_Yeah you laugh at the garden that we grow in the lawn_

_Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on_

_Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

You got lines on your face from sleepin' on me

_Call me at work 'cause you lost your key_

_You go to buy a dog and you come home with three_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

_You're so beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

Elliot looked down at Olivia as the song ended and said,

"**Liv, I love you. I always have and always will. You are amazing and the greatest, sweetest, kindest mother to our children. I never met a woman who is as gorgeous as you are both inside and out, whether you are sitting with our kids reading to them or cleaning up the kitchen in shorts, a t-shirt and your hair in a ponytail, you never complain," **Elliot could see the tears running down Olivia's face as he got down on one knee, **"like this morning you got up and did everything and didn't even ask for help. Liv, I love you. I want to be with you through the good and bad; the little black dresses and the ponytail hair days." **

Elliot pulled a small black box out of his pocket, opened it then looked back up at Olivia, took her hand as he said,

"**Liv, will you marry me?"**

**

* * *

**

Please don't kill me for leaving this as a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

The song is not mine, it's called That's Beautiful to Me by Jaron & the long road to love or something like that. It's one of my favorite songs and I had to find a way to work it in and I did!

So what did you think of this chapter?


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry, I feel like recently it's been taking me longer to update. I've been really busy with school lately. So I spent friday/saturday getting stuff done and trying to get ahead, so I could update today. This story isn't pre-written. I write it as I got so, if there's something you might want to see happen in it. Let me know and I can try to work it in. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Olivia stood there standing stunned with tears running down her face. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Olivia stared down at Elliot about to say _yes_ when someone knocked on the door. Olivia wiped her eyes and headed for the door as Elliot stood up and turned off the music. Olivia opened the door to see a leggy redhead on the other side. Standing there looking confused Olivia asked,

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Hi, I was just upstairs looking for the tenant in 3B, the other tenants told me to try 2A, that he stays there a lot."**

"**Who exactly are you looking for?" **Olivia felt as if she already knew the answer but was hoping it wasn't true. Meanwhile, Elliot stood in the kitchen listening to Olivia and a voice that sounded very much like one of his old partners talk.

"**Detective Stabler…Elliot Stabler."**

"**Oh, and you would be who exactly?"**

"**Alyssa Miller, but everyone calls me Aly. So is Elliot here?"**

"**He's pretty busy at the moment but just wait here, and I'll see if he has sometime to see you."**

"**Okay thank you, oh I didn't catch your name."**

"**I'm Olivia, roommate and friend of Elliot."**

"**Well it's nice to meet you."**

Olivia closed the door, her heart felt as if it had some how begun to break. Who was this mysterious woman and what did she want with Elliot? How did they know each other? Olivia found Elliot finishing up cleaning what was left of the morning kitchen mess. Elliot turned around, wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, drew her close to him and said,

"**Hey baby, who was at the door?" **Elliot was pretty sure he knew but he wasn't going to admit to it. Olivia pulled back as she said,

"**Oh, you mean who is still at the door? Alyssa Miller is still at the door. Elliot, who is she?"**

"**She's the second replacement partner I got after you left."**

"**I'll finish up here; you go see what she wants."**

Elliot was happy that Olivia had just left it at that, that Alyssa was the second partner he had gotten and that she didn't try to dig further. How was he going to tell the woman he loved that he has a fling was one of her replacements? He had only done it to try and bury his sorrows from when he lost her. He opened the door, stepped out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. He looked at Alyssa and watched as her face lit up when she realized it was him. Alyssa smiled at him, then threw her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug.

"**Alyssa, what are you doing here? Didn't you move to D.C. or something?**

"**Yeah, but Elliot I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I just picked up and left but you pulled away, you were distant. You wouldn't even look at me, so I had to leave. When I got settled down in D.C. I found out I was pregnant. Elliot, I want us to be a fami—"**

"**Wait, we, you and I have a child together?"**

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table and even though the front door was shut she still heard every word. She had thought her heart was starting to break before; it had definitely just broken in at least two pieces now. She walked to the bedroom as she wiped her tears away, got changed and threw some clothes into her purse. She had to get out of there. She couldn't be there, at least not now. She could understand and accept that Elliot had four children with Kathy because that was before they met, but the fact that he had another child with another woman after they had been together, she just couldn't deal with it. She opened the door; Elliot asked where she was going. She told him she just had to run a few errands and that she would be back in an hour or two tops. Elliot watched as Olivia walked down to the main floor and then turned back around to Alyssa.

"**You didn't answer my question. Does that mean we have a child together?"**

Meanwhile, Olivia was climbing into her car as Elliot talked with an ex-partner. She tried to hold her tears in as she called Casey to see if she could go over to her place. Of course Casey had said yes, so Olivia pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards to direction of Casey's place. Upstairs in the hall outside Olivia and Elliot's apartment Alyssa was answering Elliot's question.

"**Well we would have but I miscarried. Elliot, I want us to be together. I want to start a family with you, I didn't realize how much I cared for you until I found out I was pregnant, but then I lost it."**

Alyssa moved closer to him and starting running her hands all over him. Elliot backed away and put his hands up to stop her as he said,

"**I'm sorry Alyssa but I love my girlfriend. She means the world to me; we have a little girl together and full custody of my other four children. I'm really sorry, but there was never really anything special between us."**

"**You've got to be kidding me. You have a roommate, plus a girlfriend, and five kids living together in one apartment?"**

"**No, just my girlfriend and five kids, well it's usually just the youngest three children; where did you get roommate from?"**

"**Olivia, she said she was your roommate."**

"**No, she's my girlfriend and I was in the middle of proposing to her when you interrupted. I would appreciate it if you left before she got back."**

**

* * *

**Olivia found a parking space without a problem; she hopped out of the car and made her way into Casey's apartment building. Casey was waiting outside her door, by the time Olivia got to the third floor. All it took was Casey to look at her and said, **"Liv, what's wrong?" **Before she totally lost it and broke down, those three words caused the tears to pour out of Olivia's eyes like a waterfall. Casey put her arm around Olivia's shoulder and ushered her into the apartment. She sat her down on one of the couches and handed her a cup of coffee.

"**What can you tell me about Alyssa Miller?"**

"**She was the second replacement for you. She lasted about five months, then got transferred to D.C. Why?"**

"**El-El-Elliot, has a ch-ch-child with her." **Olivia managed to get out while crying hysterically.

"**Awe, Liv I'm so sorry. I didn't even know anything was going on between them."**

"**Yeah, well she showed up at my apartment door this morning. I threw some clothes in my purse and left. I could stay in that apartment and listen to them talking."**

"**Does Elliot know you've left?"**

"**He thinks I'm running errands."**

"**Oh god Casey, what about the kids, the girls took them today. I don't want them back at my apartment."**

"**Call Maureen and Kathleen and tell them to bring them here. I have one of Ella's pack and plays, she can sleep in that and I have three guest bedrooms, so it should be a problem."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Am I sure? Yes. You are my best friend; I'm here for you know matter what."**

Olivia got up, called the girls, she told them what was going on and that when they were ready to bring the kids home, to bring them to Casey's. She said her good-byes to them and told them to have lots of fun with the rest of their day. She sat back down next to Casey and turned to look at her, as her eyes began to fill once again with tears.

"**Casey, what am I going to do? I love him, I can't lose him again."**

"**You won't, I promise."**

"**He proposed this morning."**

"**What did you say?"**

"**I was about to say yes but then she knocked on the door. Oh, Casey, I feel like I'm already losing him. I can't I need to go talk to him."**

"**Liv, why don't you wait, a little bit until you calm down and know what you really want to say."**

**

* * *

****Eight Hours Later…**

Elliot was getting really worried, he called and kept calling Olivia but her phone kept going straight to voice mail. He was so worried that someone, had hurt her; he had even called Casey but she said she hadn't heard from Olivia either. He reached for the phone about to call 911, when he heard a key in the door. The door opened, Lizzie and Dickie entered followed by Olivia carrying Ella.

"**Liv, where have you been? It's eight o'clock, are Maureen and Kathleen alright? How come they didn't bring the twins and the baby back?"**

"**I was at Casey's, the girls are fine, and I told them not to bring the twins back here. I need to go get the kids changed and ready for bed."**

"**Liv, we need to talk."**

"**Dickie, go get your pj's on and I'll come tuck you in, Lizzie go get your stuff for the bath, and then I'll come help you."**

Olivia put down the car seat, her purse and the baby's diaper bag, then lifted Ella out of the her car seat. She turned to Elliot, with the hurt showing in her eyes and said,

"**El, I can't do this right now. I have to go get the kids to bed."**

Olivia started the water for Lizzie and Ella's bath, then went and tucked Dickie into bed. She walked back into the bathroom and got the girls into the tub. A half an hour later, Olivia was pretty much soaked head to toe, but she had both girls clean, dressed, and sleeping peacefully. She walked into her own room, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, then headed to the kitchen to make some tea. She found Elliot there, pouring hot water into a coffee mug; she turned to leave until he called her name.

"**Liv, please talk to me. Here, let's go sit on the couch. I made you tea. Please baby, please talk to me."**

"**Elliot, I feel like I already lost you twice. Then she showed up and I heard her. You two have a baby together, a child! I can't lose you again. I can't live with sharing you. Having you go back and forth between here and D.C. I just can't. Elliot, I hate to put you in this position but you'll have to choose because I can't take the risk, that you'll ending up falling for her all over again. El, if I lose you, I lose us, our family, four of my kids. I can't lose you guys. El, I'm sorry but you'll have to choose. I feel horrible saying that because I don't want you to have to choose between me, our family and a child you have out there. But I don't really have another choice; I need to protect myself from getting hurt again."**

Elliot got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. The tears started pouring out of Olivia's eyes, she couldn't hold them bad. She couldn't believe it; did she really just lose him?

* * *

**Sorry I left it as another cliffhanger. I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I can but I don't know I kind of felt like it was good to end it this way. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews please. =]**


	21. Chapter 20

Here's chapter 20, its shorter than what I usually do. I'm kind of blocked. Enjoy.

* * *

Olivia pulled her legs up close to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs, and dropped her head to her knees, letting the tears pour out. She felt Elliot's hand touching hers; she looked down to see Elliot on one knee once again.

"**Liv, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, that I was with someone else. But you have to know it's just you and me now. No one and I mean no one could ever come between us. I sent Alyssa away, she miscarried but yes I guess she was carrying my baby but I never wanted anyone but you to carry my babies. Liv, I love you with every ounce of my heart. I would never intentionally hurt you, she was a mistake I was sad and upset; I was trying to bury my sadness from losing you in something, anything that got my mind off of you for any length of time. It was so wrong, I know that. Olivia, I don't want to be with anyone but you. Please forgive me, I don't know how else to say I'm sorry, but to tell you how much I love you and still want you to be my wife."**

Elliot got up and sat next to Olivia on the couch pulling her in close. He whispered in her ear,

"**I love you, and only you. Will you please forgive me and be my wife?"**

Olivia leaned into Elliot, and he pulled her into a tighter hug. She whispered one word into his chest.

"**Yes."**

That's all it took one simple, one syllable word. Elliot had a grin from ear to ear, he leaned in and kissed Olivia then wiped her tears away.

"**Liv, I will never do anything again, that will make you doubt me or us. I love you, its going to be you and me forever. I promise."**

"**I love you too, El. Let's go to bed."**

"**Wait you forgot something."**

"**What?"**

"**You forgot to put your engagement ring on."**

Elliot took her left hand and slide the ring onto her ring finger. The ring was gorgeous; a simple princess cut diamond with a diamond on each side.

"**El, it's beautiful. I love it."**

"**Only the best for you, come on let's go to bed before it's time to get up."**

In bed they laid snuggled together, Olivia felt so safe and content laying there with Elliot's arms holding her. There was nowhere else she would rather be. They fell asleep like that in each other's arms with Olivia head on Elliot's chest.

Olivia woke in the morning hearing soft cries. She got out of bed and went to the baby's room thinking it was her but she was still sound asleep; she looked so peaceful. She went to Lizzie's room and found her curled up in a little ball, crying. She walked over, sat down on the bed and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"**Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"**

"**Mommy, I had the worst dream ever. We had to go back and live with her and weren't allowed to see you or Daddy anymore. It was horrible."**

"**Sweetie, that's never going to happen, I promise. Come on how about we go make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."**

Elliot woke to soft gurgling noise; he smiled when he realized it was Ella, he could hear her over the baby monitor. He got up, walked to the nursery and picked up the gurgling baby. She was once again trying to get her toes into her mouth; he noticed she was doing that a lot lately. He was walking into the kitchen when he heard the giggles of his fiancé and their second youngest daughter. They were whispering to each other, he laughed quietly to himself when he heard the conversation between the two of them.

"**Daddy is going to be so mad when he sees the kitchen, we made such a mess."**

"**You really think so baby girl?"**

"**Yep, Mommy where did you get that ring it's so pretty."**

"**Daddy gave it to me. I don't think he'll be mad that we made a mess, he might be a little mad that we didn't invite him to help."**

Lizzie laughed at Olivia, as Elliot entered the kitchen with the baby. He looked at two of his favorite girls covered in flour.

"**What are you two up to?"**

"**Daddy, we are making chocolate chip pancakes. Want to help, Daddy?"**

"**Not this time sweetie, I'm going to feed the baby."**

Elliot set up a bottle, walked over to Olivia and gave her a good morning kiss while he was waiting for the bottle to warm. The flour on her face rubbed off on his nose, Lizzie looked up and began to laugh. Dickie walked into the kitchen asking what was so funny, the minute the question left his mouth he knew and began to laugh himself. Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting around the table eating breakfast and having a good time. When breakfast was over, Elliot cleaned up the kitchen while Olivia got the kids ready for the day; it had become natural to them, like they had been doing it for years.

Olivia had the kids ready for Casey by the time she got there. She had the baby down for a nap; Dickie was working on a puzzle while Lizzie was playing with Barbie's in a doll house.

"**Casey thanks again for doing this. I really wanted to run out to the jewelry story with Elliot real quick, but it's for the kids so we can't really bring them."**

"**What are you guys doing? Usually the guy buys the ring for the girl when he proposes, what are you two up to?"**

"**I want to get each of the girls, a diamond necklace or something and Dickie a watch with an embedded diamond or something. I want them to feel included and I think this will be a good way to do that. We are going to get the girl's stones' to match the main one in my engagement ring and then have a saying written in the box when we give it to each of them, the same with Dickie's watch."**

"**Liv, you are such a thoughtful person, including them like that."**

"**I just want them to know, how much we love them and want them to be involved with the wedding. We don't want them to be left out. Okay, so we are leaving now we should be back in two hours tops."**

Casey sat down on the couch and helped Dickie with his puzzle. She kind of envied Olivia's life but she was so happy for her. She saw how devastated Olivia was when Elliot wasn't there for her pregnancy. Casey couldn't wait until she found a love like Olivia and Elliot's and was able to have a family.

* * *

What did you guys think? Okay so as you already read, I'm blocked. Your reviews really inspire me, so please show me some love and inspire me. Also, I write this chapter by chapter it's not prewritten. So if there's something you wanna see in here let me know. =]


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry, i know its been a while. This is really short, im not quite sure where I'm going from here.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elliot and Olivia found themselves sitting in a court room signing legal documents making Olivia the kids other legal guardian. Olivia had never been happier, she was so glad to finally become legally the mother of Elliot's four older children. Olivia smiled at Elliot as she signed the last form that legally made her a parent of four children not including her own baby girl.

Olivia and Elliot walked out hand in hand. Elliot was carrying their youngest child with Dickie on his side and Lizzie was holding on to Olivia's other hand. Maureen and Kathleen followed behind. They got to the car and got their three youngest loaded in and waved to Maureen and Kathleen as they got in their own vehicle. Olivia could not stop smiling as they were on their way home; she was so excited to give their children their presents that Elliot and she had picked out a few weeks ago.

Olivia was standing in the kitchen, when she heard her oldest daughters walk through the door. She washed her hands and walked into the living room to see her family sitting there together.

"**Okay now that everyone is here, your father and I wanted to get you all something to include you all in the "adoption" process and the wedding planning."**

Olivia passed out a box to each child, and handed Ella's to Elliot since she was laying in his arms."

Each of the girls opened their boxes to find a single diamond stone on a silver chain. They each now wore a princess cut diamond around their neck that matched the one that their mother wore on her left hand. Dickie opened his box to find a watch and in the center of it were four tiny stones that formed a square much like a "princess-cut diamond".

They all got up and hugged their mother and Maureen took out a box and handed it to her.

"**We got this for you."**

Olivia opened it to find a charm bracelet. It held five pair of baby shoes. On the front of each shoe held a birth stone and on the back on each was a name. Each shoe represented, a child. Maureen explained to her that they made sure to get it big enough so that when they had more kids they could get shoes added to it. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she put the bracelet on she walked over to the couch where all her children sat and sat down in the middle of them. She pulled them close, saying thank you and telling them how much she loved them. It was the first time they all sat together as one family.

* * *

Okay, so I know this update wasn't much but that's all I have. It's been a while since I update. I think this might be the end of this story...what do you all think? Should this be the end, should i do one more chapter w/ a wedding, or should i keep it going for a few more chapters? let me know. review i love all of your reviews =]


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know that this is super short, but I felt really bad that I haven't been able to update in forever. I've been crazy busy with school and I've had a lot going on personally. I really hope you enjoy this, really sorry it's so short.**

* * *

One Year Later…

It had been a crazy past year of planning and chaos. Not to mention that Elliot and Olivia's youngest had turned one; so of course they had to throw a big first birthday bash. But today was the biggest day of the year. It was the beginning of forever, not just for Elliot and Olivia as a couple but for them as a family.

Elliot stood at the head of the church with Fin as his best man beside him. Elliot smiled as he watched his two oldest Maureen and Kathleen as Olivia's bridesmaids walked down the aisle towards him and took their place on the other side of the alter. Next to walk down the aisle were Lizzie and Ella their two flower girls, with Dickie following behind them as the ring bearer. Everyone was in awe as the young children walked down the aisle; it was especially cute to see Ella walk down the aisle since she had only just recently mastered walking. Lizzie and Ella took their place beside Maureen and Kathleen, while Dickie took his place beside Elliot.

The song changed, everyone rose and turned towards the back of the church. Elliot's eyes filled with tears as he watched the love of his life walk towards him. Olivia handed her bouquet to Maureen and took Elliot's hand.

They exchanged their vows, and were officially man and wife. They walked down the aisle to the limo with the kids following behind, ready to officially start their new life together as a family.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was super short and you're probably thinking that was such a short crappy way to end this but I promise that I will come up with an awesome sequel as soon as I can. I have my last final Tuesday and after that I have a month off from school that means I will be working full time but I will have my lunch hours to write and time to write after work. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much. =]**


End file.
